Memoir
by Isabella Monroe
Summary: This is the sequel to Truth, Lies, and Consequences. Reflections of Bella, Alistair, Eli, Ella and Duncan as seen through Bella's great granddaughter's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to _Truth, Lies, and Consequences. _I hope that you enjoy it. If you have not read _Truth, Lies, and Consequences _you might want to read that first because I don't want to rehash things that were explained in that story.

**Chapter 1**

Ella sat on the balcony that overlooked the royal gardens enjoying the beautiful Denerim day. There was a crispness in the air that told her autumn was not far away, but there were still a few more days of summer left to enjoy. She loved spending the summers here at the palace. It was the one time of year that the whole family was always together. They would arrive just before the National Blight Memorial Day Celebration and stay through the Landsmeet in September. It amazed her how the Theirin line had grown from one sole survivor to a thriving family.

"Grandma…" a young voice called out.

"Out here, Love," Ella called back.

"Grandma, look what we found in a box in the cellar," The girl's chestnut brown curls bounced on her shoulders as she slid out the door onto the balcony.

"What do you have there, Roxie?" Ella asked.

The girl's beautiful green eyes twinkled as she handed her grandmother an old leather bound book. Roxie, who was almost 18 years old, looked so much like Ella's mother that times when she looked into the young girl's eyes the pain of her mother's absence would come rushing back.

It had been fifteen years since Ella's father and mother, King Alistair and Queen Bella, had received their calling and gone into the Deep Roads together. Only their three children, Duncan, Eli and herself, knew the truth of their disappearance. The official story that was told to citizens of Ferelden was that the King and Queen were on a diplomatic visit to Antiva when a sudden storm arose at sea. Their ship was hit by a rogue wave that damaged the main mass and rudder leaving the boat unable to steer through the storm. A ship that was nearby saw the royal standard and tried to get close enough to help the crew and passengers, but the relentless waves kept driving them back. The only thing the nearby ship was able to do was watch as the royal ship was battered by the ruthless waves until it took on to much water and started to go down. By the time the nearby ship could get close enough only bits and pieces of the ship remained. They were unable to find a single survivor. The citizens of Ferelden mourned their beloved King and Queen. King Alistair and Queen Bella were what legends were made of and even to this day Ella believed the people missed their saviors…their heroes.

Ella took the book and opened the cover. The title page read, 'The Life and Times of Gabriella Eleanor Cousland'.

"By the Maker, child, where did you say you found this?" Ella asked shocked.

"Eva and I were in the cellar and we found this hidden alcove that had a bunch of boxes and chests piled in there. Most of the chests were filled with armor, runes and weapons, but one of the boxes had this in it," Roxie replied.

Ella loving caressed the title page. She had thought that she had lost this book forever when the Palace was attacked years ago.

"Where is Eva now?" Ella asked.

"She has her Oleasian language lessons and then her ballroom dance lessons. It sucks to be the next in-line for the throne. Give me a sparring ring and a set of blades any day over ballroom dance lessons," Roxie replied.

Ella laughed. "My dear, you sound just like your great grandmother Bella, but I promise you will appreciate those dance lessons when there is boy whose arms you long to be in."

Roxie grinned at the comment asked, "But she was Queen of Ferelden, wasn't she stuck doing similar things too?"

"Commander Gabriella Cousland was a Grey Warden first and foremost. She felt most at home on battlefield or in a sparring ring," Ella said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"So is that my Great Grandmother's diary?" Roxie asked.

Ella nodded as Roxie continued, "I have heard so many stories and bard's songs about her and my great grandfather, but I would love to read about her life in her own words. Can I read her diary?"

Ella held the diary tight to her chest as she remembered the day that her mother sat her down and gave her this book.

_Bella brushed back a stray hair and then took Ella by the hand, "My dear sweet child, you knew this day would come. Avernus was able to give us enough time to see you, Duncan and Eli grow up. We have watched you get married and have children of your own and your children have children. It is more than we ever expected." Bella said as she tried to comfort her daughter. _

_Tears rolled down her checks as she said, "I know, Mom, but I don't know what I'll do without you. You have always been there to guide me and support me in everything. I love and need you. I don't know how to be a Teryna and rule without your guidance and strength. You have always been my strength."_

_Bella wiped her tears away and said, "Sweetheart you were born to rule. You have grown up in court and watched your father and I try to always be fair and just monarchs," Bella paused as she pulled her daughter into her arms. "You have it wrong, Ella, you have always been my strength. I wanted to be the best mother to you that I could be and that in turn made be the best woman, the best wife, the best Warden, and the best Queen that I was capable of being. I wanted to be someone that you would be proud to call your Mother just as I was proud to call my Mother and my Father my parents, I hope that your father and I have made you and your brothers proud to be our children because we are so proud to call you our daughter."_

"_I am proud of you. The two of you are the best parents anyone could ever ask for, Mom; please, can't you stay a little longer?"_

_Bella shook her head, "No, my sweet child, we cannot. We have stayed to long as it is. Your father's dreams are becoming increasingly worse and it is starting to take a toll on both his physical and mental health."_

"_But you haven't received your calling yet…"_

"_Stop, Ella! I received my calling the night your father had his first nightmare," Bella interrupted. "Your father and I have always been partners in everything we do. It was decided years ago that it didn't matter which one us received the calling first that we would both go into the Deep Roads together. Your father needs me now more than you do. We should have left months ago, but he wanted to see his last great-grandchild born before we left. Of course, he is my one weakness and I can't refuse him anything so we stayed, but he needs me now more than ever for him to even make it to the deep roads so please don't ask me to stay, my dear, because I as much as I want to stay with you I cannot." _

_Bella paused, looked into her daughter's eyes and then continued. "Sweetheart the reason that I wanted to talk to you privately was because I wanted to give you this," Bella pulled out a parcel package and handed it to Ella. "This is my memoirs. I started writing when I was fifteen years old and have continued to do so throughout my life. I had all of the volumes copied and bound together. I am giving this to you because out of all of my children you are the only one that is a Cousland. It will give you a good history of your family and where you come from. Always remember, my dear, the strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other. This book will always remind you to put your family first."_

_Her mother stood up and kissed her forehead, "However, you need to wait at least one year after we have left before you read it. It will be too painful to read prior to then, but once time begins to heal your heart you will be able to take comfort in the stories found here."_

Ella had tried to read the memoir shortly after her parents had left for the Deep Roads, but as always her Mother had been right – it was too painful to read her Mother's thoughts, dreams and hopes for the future so she had put it up in her closet and forgot about it. Two years later when she been injured in a sparring match and confined to bed she had stumbled across the parcel again. She opened up and began to read about her Mother's life. It was the most intriguing book she had ever read. Bella had written about everything, her mother's words fascinated her, humbled her, inspired her and at times embarrassed her, but by the time she finished the journal Ella understood her mother like she never had before and she loved her all the more.

"Grandma, did you hear me? Can I read her diary?" Roxie asked again. Ella looked at her granddaughter. Roxie reminded her of so much of her mother besides the obvious fact that they could be twins and Roxie had her mother's tenacity, vibrancy, charm and wit. Ella thought that her granddaughter could learn a lot from Gabriella Cousland.

"_Eli, is this the right thing to do?" Ella asked._

"_Yes, it is what must be done, Ella. The path that she is about to travel is similar to our Mother's path. She will learn a great deal from her," Eli replied._

"Yes, you can, Roxie, but you must promise me not to show this diary to anyone," Roxie started to interrupt, but Ella knew what she was going to say and stopped her. "No, you can't even share it with Eva. I know she is your cousin and best friend, but there are secrets in here that must never get out. One day Eva will be Queen and if anyone knew that she had this knowledge it could place her and everyone around her danger. Can you give me your word?""

Roxie nodded and said, "I swear to the Maker, I will not tell anyone what is in that book."

Ella smiled at her and handed her the book. "My mother was a very wise woman and I feel you could learn a lot from her. You could even use her wisdom to guide and advice Eva one day when she becomes Queen, but there are secrets that she can't know. Take good care of it and one day you can pass it on to your daughter."

Roxie smiled as she took the book and said, "I will, I promise Grandma," Roxie paused and asked, "How do you know I will have a daughter?"

Ella smiled and said, "Oh, I just do, Love. I just do."

That evening Roxie sat on her bed and opened the book. As she read began to read about the Hero of Ferelden as a young girl and she realized how much she had in common with her great- grandmother. Bella Cousland was definitely someone who liked to bend the rules without necessarily breaking them, she used her wit, charm and power of persuasion to get what she wanted, she enjoyed proving that was just as capable if not more capable then most men when it came to sparring and she was a young girl who was in love with her childhood friend. She also discovered that Bella, like herself, had a stubborn streak that at times overshadowed her better judgment. The more Roxie read about her the more she liked her and wished she had known her. Her great-grandparents ship had gone down when she was three -she had a few very vague memories of her. She was about to put the book down for the night, but as she glanced at the next entry the first line griped her.

_November 5 _

_Fear…fear was the most distinctive emotion that I remember from the night of the attack. Fear that I saw in the eyes of spouses and lovers as they helped the castle guards put their armor on, fear that was in my mother's eyes as we looked for my father, fear in Gilly's eyes as he kissed me good-bye and told me not to forget him, fear in our soldiers eyes as they realized that we were betrayed by a family friend and that Howe's soldiers were here to slaughter every soul in the castle. _

_Fear… it has a very distinctive smell, it has a sour acidic scent; when mixed with the metallic smell of blood and the pungent smell of urine because a man has lost control of his bladder due to his fear in the last moments of his life it becomes the scent that I will always associate with death. _

_Fear…has a very distinctive sound - the cries of men begging for mercy, the prayers of the dying begging for relief and the screams of those still alive as they face the torture that the barbarians have in-store for them. _

_And then there is my fear…I fear that I left my parents to a fate worse than death at the hands of Howe's butchers. I fear what those men will have done to my mother if she was not killed when they initially broke into the lauder and I fear what my father may have witnessed done to her if he was still alive when those cruel savages broke through the lauder door._

_Now that we are a day's journey from Ostagar I fear that because I am the last Cousland alive that everyone will view me as a coward because I didn't stay, fight and die with my parents. I fear that if my brother is alive that once I tell him that I left our parents to their fate while I escaped that I will see hatred and disgust in his eyes for me because of my actions. I fear that I am no longer capable of being a just, honorable, decent and noble person. Those qualities did nothing to save my mother and father so what good are they to me now. But most of all I fear is that if I don't somehow learn to overcome the events of that night, come to terms with it and put it behind me that it will become the defining moment in my life and that it will turn me into someone I don't know or like. _

Roxie sat there stunned by Bella's omission. She had heard stories about the night that the Cousland family was betrayed, but the way that Bella had described it shock her to the core. Roxie thought that she had experienced fear before, but she realized that she never truly had. What moved Roxie the most was that not once did her great-grandmother mention that she was afraid for her life or her safety. Her fears were for others and their fates and what she feared the most for herself was what others would think of her and would she be able to overcome this monumental moment in her life. Roxie closed the memoir and prayed that if the time ever came that she would be able to face fear with the same grace and humility that Bella Cousland did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Roxie bounced into the sparring ring as Master Zeph looked up at the sky, then at her and said, "You're late."

Roxie looked at the sky and asked, "How can you tell?"

Master Zeph sighed as he replied, "I just can and that is why I am the master and you are the apprentice."

Roxie grinned as she unsheathed her weapons, raised an eye brow and said, "Not for long."

"You'll have to beat me in the ring first, young one and from what I've seen that won't be anytime soon. So for today your opponent is Reece," He replied patiently.

"Ouch, that had to have stung," Reece chortled as he pulled out sword and dagger.

"I may not be able to beat him today, but the day is coming. Today however, is your day to eat some dirty, my Lord," Roxie said as she bowed. Reece shook his head and the two of them began to circle each other crouched in a defensive position.

"Eat dirty…is that anyway for a Lady of your station and breeding to be talking?" Reece said as he lunged forward with his sword. Roxie easily side stepped blade and swung her sword up, he blocked and as the two swords connected a loud clang rang out.

Roxie leaned over the blades and laughed, "And here I thought you loved me because I don't talk like a well breed noble woman." She pushed off the blades and began circling him again.

"Well, when we are alone, I definitely don't want to hear you talk like a well breed Lady. You're a master of the double entendre and that's what I love about you," he whispered as he grinned at her.

Roxie knew that Reece's size and strength was no match for her if she took him head on. Her footwork, dexterity and her ability to think quickly on her feet would be her saving grace - as it always. And if she could throw him off his game a little by making a risqué innuendo here and there - well all's fair in love and war.

"You love me for innuendos? If I recall the other night as you were trying to talk me out of my dress you specifically expressed a love for the area below my neck," she replied coolly as she lunged to his left; he parried, he then flipped his sword under hers and charged for her legs. She leapt to the left, tucked her head and rolled past him on the ground, and came up behind him. She jumped to her feet, using the broad side of her blade swung at his back. He had anticipated the move and jumped to the right, but she still managed to connect his side and the hit made him stumble forward. "That's going to leave a mark," he groaned.

Roxie danced up to him, close enough from him to hear her, but still out of weapons range, "I'll kiss it and make it better tonight," she cooed.

He smirked at her and replied, "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Would the two of you quit the chit-chat and get back to your sword play?" Master Zeph said.

Roxie and Reece both smirked at each other as he taunted, "You heard the man, Roxie you need to play with your sword."

She winked at him and teased, "I'd rather play with yours." The shock expression on his face almost made her laugh out loud, but she used his stunned surprise to her advantage and advanced toward him. She suddenly thrust and Reece barely had time to block the blow. Roxie thrust again and again as she advanced on him and drove him back, in order to keep her from driving her into the ring Reece took a side step and then another until they were circling each other again.

"So you want to play with my sword, huh?" Reece joked, but Roxie ignored the comment. She was no longer joking around; now she was focused on the match. Reece could see the change in her demeanor and knew the time for fun and games was over.

Roxie concentrated on his body language and read his attacks. He lunged, she parried, he swung, she blocked and the when he lunged forward a little too deep she side stepped him, it caught him off balance, and brought the blunt side of her blade down his arm and shoulder. He growled as he swung his sword around and hit her in the back with broad side of his blade, but as he pulled away the tip it caught the upper part of her bare arm and sliced through the tender skin. She cried out, but spun around to face him.

Reece saw the blood dripping down her arm and was about call off the match when he saw Roxie shake her head and snarl between clinched teeth, "Don't you dare. You're not getting off that easy."

"Rox, you're bleeding. Let's get that taken care of," Reece said.

"Do you think they stop a battle just because your opponent begins to bleed? I think that's the point." Roxie asked as she began to circle him.

"Roxie, this isn't a battle," Reece said trying to reason with her as he circled with her.

"But I have to train my mind to push through the pain" Roxie snarled as she quickly danced toward him in blur of motion as her sword and dagger worked in unison. Reece was backing up as he meet each swing with a block. Reece leapt to right when he landed he bent down and swung at her feet, she jumped into the air and over the blade. When she landed Reece had planned on rolling past her and coming up behind her, but she had expected that and as he rolled she brought the pommel of her sword down between his shoulder blades. She didn't hit him hard enough to cause any real damage, but hard enough to knock the wind out of him. He rolled over and surrendered and she grinned.

"Now, will you let me look at your arm?" Reece asked. She nodded and he led her over to the side area that had medical supplies. He pretended to be wrapping her arm when he cast a healing spell on her.

Roxie's head wiped around as she felt the warm sensation pass through her. "Reece, what the hell are you doing? You shouldn't be doing that out in the open," Roxie hissed through her teeth.

"Don't worry. No one was looking," Reece whispered back.

Roxie spun toward him and took his hands, "Reece, you have to be more careful. Your grandfather has risked everything to secretly train you so that you didn't have to go to the Circle and you risk exposing him and yourself by healing a minor cut."

Reece squeezed her hand, "Your right. I shouldn't have done it. I just hate to see you in pain….small or great."

Roxie leaned in and kissed his check and whispered, "If they took you away to the Circle I would be in a great deal of pain. Please promise me you will be more careful."

"I promise," Reece said.

"Good, I have to go. I need to clean up before I have lunch with my mother, the Queen and Eva," Roxie said.

"Hey, if I recall you promised that tonight you would kiss my boo-boo and make it better," Reece said with pout.

"Hmmm, yes I did and since I am a woman of my word, I guess you should figure out away to sneak me out of the Palace," Roxie said as she headed for the Palace.

Roxie quickly washed up and changed into a proper dress. Her mother knocked on her door and the entered. "Are you ready my dear?" her mother called out.

"Yes, I'm ready," Roxie replied as she stepped out from behind the changing screen.

Her mother smiled at her, "You look lovely. Now remember to mind your manners. I know that the Queen at times is a little closed minded, but you don't help the situation by calling her out. So please be patient and bite your tongue."

"Oh for Maker's sake mother you act like she could have me beheaded. You're the granddaughter of King Alistair; you are third in line to the throne, Maker forbid if something were to happen to King Alistair James, Eva, and Grandma, so I am not going to bite my tongue if she makes another one of her bigoted remarks about elves, dwarves or mages. Thank the Maker, Eva takes after the Cousland side of the family.

Her mother just sighed and they headed out to the royal garden where they were having lunch. As Roxie approached Queen Mariah she curtsied and said, "It's a pleasure to see you again, your Majesty."

The Queen smiled and said, "Thank you, Roxie. I am so glad that we could have this time together."

Her mother curtsied and said, "Mariah, it is so good to see you."

The Queen smiled and said, "You too Ellie. It's been to long cousin."

"Yes it has. I just love summer time when we are all together again," Ellie replied.

Roxie turned towards her cousin, curtsied and said, "Your Highness, it's good to see you again."

Eva grabbed Roxie by the arm and led her towards the table, "Oh for Maker's sake, stop doing that. You know I hate when you do that."

"Just getting in the practice for when it's your royal arse sitting on the throne," Roxie whispered in her ear and Eva giggled.

The four of them sat at the table as the servants brought out the first course. "So I hear you gave Reece a thrashing in the sparring ring today." Eva said.

Roxie chuckled. "Wow, word really travels fast. But, he gave as good as he got," Roxie said as she winked at Eva and Eva snickered.

"Well, I would have rather been in the sparring ring with you then sitting through another boring history lesson," Eva said.

"The sparring ring is no place for the future Queen of Ferelden," Queen Mariah said.

"With all due respect, your Majesty, I disagree with you," Roxie replied coolly.

"Oh you do," The Queen questioned, "Please enlighten us with your wisdom then."

She saw her mother shoot her a look, but she ignored it and looked at the Queen, "Well, first off the sparring ring teaches you to think quickly on your feet, to adapt to constant changing circumstances, to persevere through pain, and to overcome obstacles. Second, Ferelden needs to know that their monarchs are strong and are capable of defending this country. King Maric fought the war against the Olesians, King Calian died fighting darkspawn, King Alistair and Queen Bella saved this nation against the Blight, the only monarchs not to be battletested are the current ones."

Ellie's face turned three shades of red as she exclaimed, "Roxie, that's enough! I am so sorry, your Majesty. I don't know what's got into her."

The Queen raised her hand to wave it off and rolled her eyes, "It's the age. I am going through the same thing with Eva. Why just yesterday…"

"Hello, Ladies, I am sorry to interrupt," the King said as he came from behind, kissed his wife's check and then continued. "I was passing by and I couldn't help, but overhear Roxie's passionate defense of why it's important for an heir to the throne to learn combat skills and I completely agree with you, my dear. That is why Eva has combat training and she studies military strategies, much to her mother's dismay," he added as he winked at his wife. "And regarding your second point, it is a credit to my family that ruled and governed before me that we now live in peaceful times. It is rare that a King gets to reign without war or the threat of war so we will enjoy it while it last, but have no fear, cousin, if Ferelden is called to fight they will have a strong King to lead them."

Roxie sheepishly smiled at the King, "I have no doubt about that, your Majesty and I am sorry if I offended either one of you," Roxie said as she looked at both the King and Queen.

"No offense taken, my dear, debate is good for the mind," the King replied.

Ellie looked at her cousin and said, "AJ, the older you get the more look like our Grandfather – cut that long hair of yours and you would look exactly like his portrait in the throne room."

"That's why I keep it long. If I cut it short I'm afraid that the older and more senile citizens of Ferelden would think that their favorite Ferelden son had come back from his watery grave," AJ replied lightheartedly and they all laughed.

"Well, I will let you Ladies, get back to your lunch and gossip," he turned to leave, but paused for a moment and said, "By the way, Roxie, that was a very impressive move I saw you make in the ring this morning. I saw your great -grandmother make that exact same move when she would train with my father along with his siblings Ella and Eli - must be in the blood."

"Thank you, your Majesty. I appreciate the compliment." Roxie replied as a huge grin spread across her face.

Later that night under the cloak of shadows Roxie made her way back to the royal gardens, she headed down a dark path that led to the far side of the Palace. Just as she passed a large oak tree she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand cover her mouth to stifle the scream. "It's only me," Reece said.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Your good at concealment, but you aren't that good my dear. Next time, you might not want to smell like Mountain Laurel and Lavender, it will give you away every time," he said as he brushed her hair back and kissed the nape of her neck taking in her sweet scent. She leaned back into his chest enjoying the feel of his arms around her and the sensation of his lips on her skin. His lips trailed down the base of her neck toward her shoulders and then back up to her ear. He whispered, "I have a surprise for you."

He pulled away from her and reached behind the tree and grabbed a blanket, he took her by the hand and led her down the path. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." They walked up to a corner in the Palace wall, Reece pushed a sequence of rocks and then slid a large rock aside to reveal a passage way.

Roxie's mouth dropped open. "I thought I knew every nook and cranny of this Palace. I never even knew this was here. How did you find out?"

"My Great Uncle Teagan told me about years ago, but since I normally stay at the Guerrin Denerim Estate when I am in the City I have never had a chance to really explore it. Teagan told me that Maric had it built so when he wanted to escape court life he could sneak out. It's supposed to lead to a small clearing with a pond and waterfall." Reece stepped inside and searched for a torch. He found one just inside the door. He cast a fire spell and the torch light up immediately.

He took her hand and led her through the small passageway. At the end of the tunnel there was another rock blocking their exit Reece hit series of rocks on the way and then slid the rock aside. When they emerged it was exactly how Teagan had described. Reece walked over near the edge of the pond and spread the blanket out.

Roxie joined him on the blanket and sat down beside him. It was a perfect night as the moonlight reflected off of the water a gentle breeze blew. Reece pulled a bottle of wine and two glasses out of his backpack.

"My word, you did think of everything didn't you?" Roxie asked.

"Well, it's a perfect night I just wanted to make sure that it was extra special," he replied as he handed her a glass. "To the most beautiful girl in the world, may she always be in my arms and in my heart until the day I die."

Roxie took a sip of the wine, set the glass aside and said, "I think that can be arranged." She slowly leaned into him and brushed her lips against his; she continued to press little kisses against his lips. Reece leaned her back on the blanket as her arms slid around his neck and his lips covered hers. His mouth devoured hers, moving ravenously; he swallowed a groan of arousal as she sank deeper into his arms. Then his tongue teased at her lips, begging for entrance, Roxie obliged. His tongue entangled with hers, danced with hers as he made love to her mouth. His tongue plunged, retreated, licked at her lips and plunged again. Over and over again as he told her with his tongue what he wanted to do to her body.

He pulled away from her mouth and pressed delicious kisses on her cheeks, the curve of her neck as he made his way to her earlobe - gently, his lips sucked and tugged at it. He blew into her ear, gently sucking, licking, and teasing her earlobe. A moan escaped her as the need inside her began to grow. He whispered in her ear, "Roxie, I love you."

She moaned again and said, "You know I love you Reece. I have since I was fifteen."

"I want to marry you, Rox. Not right now, but one day after I have accomplished enough to deserve you I will marry you."

Roxie smile, "There is nothing more that I want than to be your wife."

"I want you, Rox. I want to be with you, I want to be inside you. I want to make love you to you." Roxie nodded and for the first time in her life she gave herself over, body, soul and spirit to the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

The two of them lay entwined in each other's arms for a couple of hours as they talked, laughed and slept as young lovers do. Reece groaned as Roxie pulled away from his embrace, got up and started to get dressed. "Hmmm, my Love, must we head back so soon. The moon is still high in the sky and I want your warm, soft body next to me a little longer."

Roxie looked up at the sky and then continued to dress, "Sorry, Love, but the moon is starting so sink low in the sky and it won't be long before the lark will begin to sing."

Reece laughed and said, "My dear Roxie, you are mistaken. That is the nightingale that is serenading us, not the lark. Come back to my arms so that I can feel you next to …"

Reece stopped mid-sentence as both of them heard the leaves rustle and a tree branch break. Reece scrambled to his feet and quickly threw on his clothes. By the time that he had his sword drawn Roxie was already in a crouched position both her ankle daggers drawn. Reece moved ahead of her and advanced toward the woods. He had taken just a few steps when two large darkspawn came crashing through the bushes.

Roxie screamed from surprise, but immediately went on the offense as she swung and twirled her blades at the advancing hurlock. Reece immediately cast a paralyzing spell on the darkspawn that was headed in her direction and then spun to face the genlock that charged toward him. Reece cast winter's grasp that enveloped the genlock in frost that briefly froze him long enough for Reece to behead it. He turned to check on Roxie who was pulling her daggers out of the hurlock's neck.

Reece was about to make his way over to her when a genlock alpha rushed out of the woods followed by a mage and two Grey Wardens. The mage cast a cone of cold over the alpha and then cast stonefist which hurled a stone projectile and shattered the alpha.

The mage quickly looked around at the two other darkspawn that were already dead and then looked at Reece and Roxie.

"Reece, what the hell are you doing outside the city walls at this time of night?" He glanced over at Roxie and then at the blanket by the pond and shook his head.

"Granddad," Reece began, "I can explain."

"There is no need to explain. I get the picture, but you have no business being outside the city walls this late at night. You have placed both Roxie and yourself in danger. There have been numerous sightings of darkspawn activity just outside of Denerim. You two could have been killed out here."

"We managed to take care of ourselves and looking at the very dead darkspawn I would say that we did a very good job," Reece retorted.

The mage was just about to reply when a third Warden ran up to them and said, "Commander, we have spotted three more darkspawn with an Ogre headed for away from the City towards Dragon's Peak."

"Reece, take Roxie and get her back to the Palace immediately. I want to see both of you at the Warden compound first thing tomorrow morning," the Commander demanded.

Reece and Roxie both nodded as they quickly gathered their things and headed toward opening in the wall. Once they were through the other side of the passage Reece pulled her into his arms. "Thank the Maker you are alright, for a moment I thought that Hurlock was going to run you through."

"Yes, well we can thank your Grandfather for teaching you how to cast minor spells without using a staff. That freezing spell you cast is what slowed him down enough for me to counter his move," Roxie replied.

Reece kissed her forehead and said, "Nothing like a spot of violence to top off a night of love making."

Roxie kissed his lips and said, "Your sick, but I think that is why I love you."

"Really? That's the only reason," he retorted. "And here I thought it was my charm and wit." He put his arm around her and led her back to the Palace. "Now, you be a good little noble and head off to bed. I think both of us are going to be in a world of trouble tomorrow when we go see my grandfather."

Roxie leaned in and brushed her lips against his and whispered, "I had a really good time tonight," she paused as a wicked grin spread across her face as she added, "And the sex wasn't bad either."

Reece feigned a hurt expression and murmured in her ear, "You wound me, my dear Lady and if it wasn't for the very vivid memory of the way your body shook and trembled underneath me I might almost believe you." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her one last time and as they parted the lark began to sing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning there was quick knock at her bedroom door and then it swung open as Eva came in. "So I stopped by your room late last night and there wasn't anyone here?"

"How do you know that? I could have been asleep and just didn't hear you knock," Roxie retorted.

"Oh no there wasn't anyone in the room…at all," Eva said smugly.

"How could you know that, your Highness?" Roxie inquired.

"You're not the only rouge in the family, Roxie. I do have a few skills of my own."

"Yesss, Elias Seymour has told me all about your skills," Roxie replied with a grin.

Eva looked outraged until she looked at Roxie's face and then threw a pillow at her, "That's not nice, Cuz. Beside we were discussing your inappropriate actions not mine. So where were you last night?"

"I was with Reece," Roxie replied.

"Oh, for Maker's sake, Roxie tell me something I don't already know," Eva demanded.

"He told me that one day he is going to marry me," Roxie stated.

Eva looked shocked for a moment and then said, "Really? He said that?" Roxie nodded. "And what did you say?"

"I told him I can't wait to be his wife," Roxie replied.

Eva made a face and Roxie said, "Why the face? I love him, he loves me. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Oh, Roxie, I think Reece is a fun guy and oh so very handsome with his chiseled jaw, broad shoulders and piercing blue eyes, but you are the great grandchild of King Alistair. Reece Guerrin is below your station."

"You have got to be sodding kidding me. You sound exactly like your mother," Roxie said exasperated.

"Well, that was a low blow and uncalled for, but at times she does have a point," Eva retorted.

"Reece is of noble blood. His great grandfather was the Arl of Redcliff before he became Chancellor to King Alistair. His father is Bann of Rainesfere. I am not seeing the problem."

"Oh come on, Rox, his grandfather is a mage. That is carried in the blood. Do you really want to marry someone who could produce a mage? What kind of life would that child have living in a tower that looks like a giant penis?"

Roxie couldn't help but laugh. She eventually replied, "I love him, Eva. I can't imagine my life without him."

Eva walked over and put her arms around her cousin, "I know. The heart wants what the heart wants."

Later that morning Roxie and Reece headed into the market area for a few items that they needed and then they headed over to the Denerim Warden Compound. They were almost at the Compound gates when someone yelled, "You there. Stop immediately, apostate."

At first Roxie and Reece didn't even realize that the Templar was talking to them and kept walking. "I am talking to you, Reece Guerrin."

Reece spun around to face the Templar, his hand on his sword. Roxie rested her hand on top of Reece's and then stepped forward, "Ser, you must have us mistaken for someone else. Lord Guerrin is no apostate."

The templar stepped forward and was now toe to toe with Roxie as he replied, "That, Lady Wayland, is a bold face lie and you know it. I saw him heal your arm yesterday."

For a brief moment Roxie was stunned but checked herself before continuing, "Ser, I am not sure what you think you saw yesterday, but Lord Guerrin attended to a minor wound that I had by cleaning it off and wrapping it."

"Well, then Lady Wayland, you won't mind showing me your wound. It was bleeding sufficiently enough that there still should be evidence of the injury."

There was no way she could show this templar her arm. The only possible way out of this was to go on the offensive. "Who the bloody hell are you to question me? You have no solid evidence here. If you did you wouldn't be here alone you would have half a dozen Templars here to arrest an apostate. Now get out of my way I have business in the Warden compound."

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but I answer to a higher authority then you," the Templar declared as he withdrew his sword.

Immediately both Roxie and Reece unsheathed their swords, "Ser, it's two against one. I am begging you to back down. We don't want to hurt you," Roxie pleaded.

Roxie turned to Reece and whispered, "Whatever you do don't cast a single spell even if it looks like we are losing." Reese nodded as the Templar advanced on both of them.

The templar went after Reece first using his shield he hit him hard with three hard consecutive blows that drove him to the ground. With the Templar's attention diverted Roxie crept around him and delivered a backstabbing blow with the blunt side of her blade to the man's hip. She did not want to kill this man. He was a Templar, he worked for the Chantry, but at the same time she was going to defend herself and Reece.

The blow to the Templar's hip caused him to stumble and gave Reece the chance to get on his feet. Reece charged at him with both of his blades in a flurry. The Templar stumbled back as he tried to regain his stance. Reece kept coming at him trying to keep him off guard.

Reece glanced over his shoulder at Roxie and yelled, "Go get my grandfather."

Roxie nodded and as she turned for the Compound the Templar released Holy Smite knocking both Reece and herself to the ground.

It took Roxie a few seconds to orient herself as then she scramble to her feet. She saw the Templar advance on Reece who was still on the ground. She rushed towards him yelling at him to stop just as the Templar drove the sword into Reece's chest. The Templar dropped the sword and backed away as Reece's blood spilt out into the dirty.

Roxie heard screaming and it took her several seconds to realize that the screaming was coming from her. She ran to Reece who was now gasping for breath. She knelt down beside him and took him in her arms. Tears were running down her checks as she kissed his face.

She looked around the crowd and yelled, "Someone go get Commander Guerrin, please." She saw several people running for the Compound.

"Reece, stay with me. Don't leave me. Your grandfather can heal you," Roxie said as she ran her hand a long side his face.

Reece coughed and blood came out of his mouth. He smiled and said, "I told you that I wanted you in my arms and in my heart until the day I died. I just didn't realize it would be so soon."

Roxie cried out. "No, no, no, no don't say that. Today is not that day. You aren't going to die on me. Do you hear me Reece Guerrin? You are not allowed to die and leave me here." Reece's head lulled to one side and Roxie buried her head in his chest as she screamed in frustration. She glanced to the side and saw the Templar's sword. She gently set Reece down on the ground, grabbed the sword and scrambled to her feet. She saw the Templar standing just off to the side and she quickly advanced on him.

"Who the bloody hell gave you the right to be jury, judge, and executioner? Did you see him use one ounce of magic on you? If he was a mage don't you think that would be his weapon of choice to defend himself against you?" Roxie demanded as she held the blade at chest level.

The Templar was stunned but managed to say, "He healed you. I saw him."

"You don't know what you saw, but you made a presumption and then killed an innocent man," Roxie said as she tilted her head slightly and continued, "And now I am going to return the favor." Before the Templar could react, Roxie waved her hand incapacitating the Templar leaving him motionless and just as she drove his sword through his heart she heard someone yell, "Roxie, no, Reece is alive."

The Templar crumbled to the ground and Roxie spun in the direction of Reece. Commander Connor Guerrin was standing over Reece casting healing spell after healing spell. Roxie ran over to him and said to Connor, "Send someone for my grandmother immediately."

Connor gave the order and a Grey Warden ran off in the direction of the Palace. Connor then commanded several of the Wardens to lift Reece and take him into Compound. They both started to follow when six Templars approached them and said, "Roxella Wayland, you are under arrest for the murder of a Chantry Templar."

"What? He attacked us. It was self defense," Roxie cried out.

Connor turned to the Templars and said, "Ser, I have a dying man on my hands right now. I think that is the more pressing matter. Can we please take care of him first and then deal with this misunderstanding?"

"Why should I care if an apostate lives or dies? This woman murdered a defenseless Templar in cold blood and I am arresting her."

"This woman just defended herself against a zealot Templar and watched the love of her life receive a sword to the chest. Her actions are justifiable. If you refused to wait and take this before the king I will conscript this woman right now."

The Templar took a step back and said, "Fine we will wait and present this to the King."

Connor nodded and walked into the compound. They headed into the room that Reece was taken too. Tessa, Connor's wife, was casting healing spells trying to keep Reece alive.

Roxie ran over to Reece's side and took his hand, kissed it and said, "Please Reece hold on. You can't leave me. You promised you would stay with me."

Reece looked at her and smiled, "Someday you are going to be my wife so I have to stick around for that."

Roxie laughed and said, "Yes you do."

Just then the door opened and Ella walked through. Roxie looked up and saw her grandmother; she released Reece's hand and quickly walked over to her. She pulled her aside and said, "Grandma, I have heard rumors and have read reports that you can heal people just by touching them. Please, Grandma heal him. I can't lose the man that I just promised to spend the rest of my life with."

Ella looked at Roxie and then walked over to Reece. She could tell just by looking at him that he didn't have long. As soon as the mages ran out of mana he would pass quickly.

_She reached out to her brother, "Eli, should I save him?"_

"_This man's life has no great effect on the destiny of Ferelden, but whether he lives or dies will greatly affect the rest of Roxie's life. His death will profoundly shape her and it may devastate her so much that she will be unable to fulfill her destiny. If you save him, you know the consequences. I will leave this decision up to you, Sister."_

Ella paused and looked into her granddaughter's eyes and saw such fear and heartbreak there. "Please Grandma, please don't let him die."

"You don't know what you ask my Child, you don't know the consequence," Ella replied.

"I don't care about the consequences. I just want him to live," Roxie pleaded.

Ella sighed and whispered, "Maker forgive me," as she touched Reece's arm. A warm glow began to spread up his arm toward his shoulder and then his heart.

Tessa and Connor simultaneously feel to their knees and began to shake uncontrollably. "By the love Maker, that is the most fantastic thing I have ever felt," Tessa cried out as she fell on her back.

Connor was on his knees trembling as sheer bliss coursed through his body and when his limbs could no longer support him the fell to his side quivering as pure ecstasy traveled through him.

The warm glow around Reece's heart began to grow brighter as the healing power restored and healed every fiber of his body. Ella could feel that he was almost completely healed and began to pull back. She broke the connection just as the last fiber was restored perfectly.

Roxie took Reece's hand and waited. After a few minutes he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Thank the Maker," Roxie said with a sigh of relief.

Reece started to sit up and Roxie helped him. He looked around at the room full of people and noticed Connor and Tessa on the floor. "Why are my grandparents laying on the floor?"

Ella looked at them and then at Reece, "Well, that's a long story and we are about to have company so I will explain later."

Just then the door flew open as two royal guards entered followed by King Alistair James the second. Everyone in the room immediately bowed except for Reece how still lying on the table, but he bow his head.

"Please stand up." AJ looked at the mages on the floor, the blood on half the people in the room, the cuts on Roxie and said, "Well, it looks like it was a slow morning for you Roxie."

"Your Majesty I can explain," Roxie began.

"Oh, I certainly hope so because I have the Reverend Mother crawling down my neck and calling for her head," AJ replied.

"Your Majesty, we were on our way here to visit Commander Guerrin when the Templar stopped us and accused Reece of being an apostate. We tried to convince him that he wasn't. I told him that he needed to provide better evidence and have this brought before court. He refused to let us go and drew his sword and shield. He attacked Reece and knocked him to the ground. I managed to get behind him undetected and struck at his hip in order to knock him down. If my intention had been to kill him I could have backstabbed him and driven my sword through his chest, but I didn't. He then used Holy Smit on us which caused both of us to collapse. By the time that I got to my feet the Templar was standing over Reece and he plunged his sword into Reece's chest." Roxie let out a long breath as she finished.

"And how did the Templar end up with a sword in his heart?" the King asked.

Roxie shook her head as the tears flowed freely down her checks. Ella rested a hand on her shoulder trying to give her comfort. "I thought that Reece was dead and that the Templar had killed him in cold blood. Honestly, I don't even remember picking up the sword. One moment I had Reece cradled in my arms and the next moment I was standing over the Templar's body."

Connor was the first to speak up, "She was in shock, your Majesty. I have seen it on the battlefield before. The brain can only process so much trauma before it shuts down. That is why she doesn't remember her actions."

"Well, not remembering is not an excuse for murder," AJ replied.

"What about him trying to kill Reece?" Roxie pleaded. "If it weren't for Connor, Tessa and my Grandmother he would be died. That Templar started this without proof. If Reece was a mage why didn't he use magic to defend himself? That would have been his greatest weapon against a Templar," Roxie refuted.

AJ softened his tone as he responded, "Roxie, Reece is alive and well and there is still a man dead by your hand. He was unarmed when you attacked him. The Chantry is demanding justice. There is only one way to save you," AJ said glumly as he turned to Connor, "The Templars said that you threatened the Right of Conscription. Is that true?"

Connor nodded. "Well, then after this whole issue is brought before me I am going to have to have you arrested, Roxie, and brought before the nobles at the Landsmeet. Your fate will be left up to them, but I warn you that the Chantry already has those wheels in motion and the will have half the Landsmeet on their side before they even arrive in Denerim. So Connor, if you want to save our cousin you will need to conscript her into the Grey Wardens."

"NO!" Reece cried out.

The King looked at him sympathetically, but said, "I'm sorry Reece it's the only way to save her from life in prison or worse execution."

"There has to be another way. She is only eighteen she has her whole life a head of her. A life she is supposed to share with me," Reece pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but there is no other way to save her. And Reece, I am not banning you from Ferelden, but I seriously recommend that you take an extend vacation for the next decade or two. These Templars won't be happy about losing Roxie to the Wardens or about letting an apostate go."

"But I am not a …" Alistair raised his hand to stop him.

"Reece I was watching the sparring match from the balcony. I saw you heal her arm." AJ saw the shocked look on Reece's face and continued, "Don't worry; I am not going to turn you over to the circle. I think they are a bunch of overzealous virgins that are making up for living a life of celibacy, but they are not going to take it lying down losing both you and Roxie. You and your family are in danger if you stay in Ferelden. I am sorry. I can give you some funds to help you out, but you really can't stay in Ferelden," the King concluded.

A sob tore from Roxie's throat. AJ walked over to her and hugged her. "I am so sorry. As you know, your father was my best friend and I promised him before he died I would do whatever I could to keep you safe and protected. This is the only way, my dear. Becoming a Grey Warden is not a punishment. It's an honor and I have seen you fight. You will be an excellent Warden."

AJ pulled away from her and looked at both her and Reece before he continued, "Reece, you have one night to say your good-byes. I need you out of Denerim and on a boat by morning. Come see me at the Palace and I will give you funds from the treasury and the best armor and weapons from the armory. Roxie, you will be escorted back to the Palace by the royal guard and confided to your rooms until tomorrow afternoon when the Chantry presents their case against you to me. Connor I expect you to there."

"Yes, your Majesty. I will be there," Connor replied.

AJ nodded and said, "Good, I know that you like to train your recruits here in Denerim before you send them on to Vigil's Keep, but once you conscript her I need you to leave the City immediately. The Chantry won't be happy with taking what they consider a murder out from under them. I don't want to give them a chance to get all worked up. Let's hope out of sight will lead to out of mind."

Connor nodded, "I completely agree. I will escort Roxie to the Keep myself."

"Good then everything is settled. Let's go Roxie," AJ commanded.

She leaned in and kissed Reece. He slid his arms around her and pulled her towards him and whispered, "I will see you tonight." She nodded and followed the King out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. I would love to hear your thoughts. Please review. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 4**

Roxie slowly walked into her room followed by her grandmother; she sat down on her bed and began to cry. Ella put her arm around her, pulled her close to her and let the young girl mourn the life that she could have had.

"Roxie, I am so sorry that things turned out this way. I know this isn't the life that you wanted, but it is now the life that has been chosen for you. This is one of those life defining moments. Don't let the moment define you, you define the moment," Ella said. Roxie rested her head against her grandmother and continued to cry.

Just then the door flew open and Eva and her mother came rushing in, "Oh Roxie, my father just finished telling us what happened. This is absolutely the craziest thing I have ever heard. I can't believe the nerve of that Templar to attack Reese without cause. You had every right to defend yourselves." Eva throw her arms around Roxie and said, "Oooh, Roxie, I can't imagine court without you." Roxie hugged her back.

"We are all here for you," Eva said.

"Thanks," Roxie whispered.

Roxie's mother just stood there looking at her daughter with pity in her eyes she then said, "Could I please be alone with my daughter?"

Both Ella and Eva nodded and left the room. "Mother, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring shame to you."

Ellie took Roxie's hand in hers and said, "Shame? My dear, you haven't brought shame to me. You did what needed to be done. You defended yourself and the man you love. You thought he was dead; your actions are understandable, but not justifiable. You took justice into your own hands and now there is a price to pay for that. I am sorry that you and Reece have to go through, but I am happy that AJ has found a loop hole for you to escape the justice that the Chantry would demand. At least you will be alive and I will be able to see you. Amaranthine is not that far from West Hills. It is easily a day and half ride. The Wardens are an honorable group. They…"

"Mom," Roxie interrupted, "I would be honored to be a Warden if it were under different circumstances. But the man that I love is being sent away and told not to come back for decades. Decades! So tonight maybe the last night that I will ever see him again," her voice cracked and the tears started to flow again.

Ellie pulled her daughter tight to her chest and said, "Your alive, Roxie. Reece is alive. Be thankful that the two of you are able to make plans for your future even if your futures aren't together. Right now I could be planning your funeral or Reece's parents could be planning his, but we aren't. Where there is life, my dear, there is hope. No one knows what the future brings."

Roxie rested her head on her mother's shoulder. She was right. Reece was alive and he would be here tonight in her arms one last time and she didn't know what the future would hold, but she knew Reece would be a part of it somehow.

That night Reece joined her in her room. They made love to each other one last time; they held each other and talked to the wee hours of the morning. Just as the sun began to rise he slipped out of bed, brushed his lips against Roxie's and quietly slipped out of the room so not to disturb her.

Roxie woke up to find Reece gone. She reached over and ran her hand across the pillow that just a few short hours ago had Reece's head lying there. The indent of his head was still there along with a note. She opened it and read:

_My dearest Roxie,_

_As I write this you are sleeping so peacefully. You are so beautiful and as I stare at your gorgeous face I am trying to etch every line and every detail into my memory. You have been a part of life for as long as I can remember and I can't imagine not having you near me anymore. _

_It's hard to believe that a little more than a day ago you made me the happiest man in Ferelden when you said you would marry me. I can't believe how our world has changed in such a short period of time, but I want you to know, Rox, that just because our world has changed my heart hasn't and it never will. I will love you with every breath I take until I take my last breath. You're in my heart and soul always._

_Love you always and forever,_

_Reece_

Roxie pulled the knees up to her chest, buried her head in her arms and cried. There was a knock at the door and her personal servant, Lena, walked in carrying her breakfast tray. She was closely followed by Eva. Eva took one look in her cousin's eyes and ran over to her, sat beside her in the bed and wrapped her arms around her. "I am so sorry, Rox, I wish there was something I could do to make this better."

"I know, but there isn't anything anyone can do. I acted rash and foolish and I destroyed my life in seconds and now I have to pay the consequences for my impulsive behavior."

"Well, look at the brightside you won't need any more ballroom dance lessons." Eva said trying to lift the mood.

Roxie couldn't help, but snicker at Eva's comment. That was so like her cousin to try and find the silver lining in everything. The two girls shared tea and biscuits together and then Eva headed out for her languages lessons. At the door Eva turned to her cousin said, "I will be at the hearing this afternoon for moral support."

Roxie smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Cuz. 

"One for all, remember," Eva said.

Roxie smiled at the saying that she and all of her cousins use to say to each other. She nodded and said, "And all for one."

Since she was leaving right after Connor conscripted her she packed her things so that they were ready for her to leave immediately. She was just about to pack Bella's diary when she remembered something her grandmother had said, _"Child you don't know what you ask, you don't know the consequences." _At the time she had paid very little to that statement. She just wanted to her grandmother to heal Reece. Now that she had time to think about the comment she wanted to know what her grandmother was talking about.

She went to her door and asked the guard if someone could ask her grandmother to come to her room. The guard nodded and she went back into her room. A few minutes later her grandmother walked into her room. She joined Roxie who was sitting at the table in front of her fireplace. She took Roxie's hand and said, "What is it child?"

"Grandma, yesterday I was so concerned with saving Reece that I didn't remember until this morning that when I asked you to heal Reece you said that I don't know what I am asking and that I don't know the consequences. What did you mean by that?"

Ella thought about her reply for a moment before she answered, "You said that you had heard rumors and reports that said that I had the ability to heal. What reports did you read?"

Roxie looked slightly embarrassed but replied, "A few years ago Eva and I were playing in her father's study. There were some very old looking files in crates in his office so we started to look through them. They were reports from the Grey Wardens. Several of the reports mention that you and Uncle Eli had the ability to heal just by touching someone."

"And that is all they said? The reports didn't give any details?" Ella asked.

"No details about how you healed just a few examples of when either you or Uncle Eli had healed someone."

Ella nodded and then asked, "How far along are you in Bella's diary?"

"Not far, she had just survived Ostagard and was headed to Lothering," Roxie replied.

"Aaah, then you don't know very much yet. Let me ask you this, do you know why it takes a Grey Warden to kill an Archdemon to end a Blight?" Roxie shook her head. Ella let out a long sigh and said, "You are about to become a Grey Warden they won't be happy with me for sharing their secrets before you undergo the Joining, but since you have no choice in joining the Wardens I will tell you some of their most well kept secrets. Just promise that you will act surprised when they tell you everything I am about to tell you."

"I promise, Grandma, I will," Roxie said nervously now not so sure she really wanted to know, but also knowing that there was no way she could not know.

Ella took a deep breath and began to Roxie everything she knew from years of listening to the minds of her mother and father and other Wardens. She told her about how she will become a Grey Warden when she drinks the blood and how that will taint her own blood, she told her that will allow her to be able to sense when darkspawn are near and other Wardens. She told her why it must be a Grey Warden that kills the Archdemon and she told her about the dark ritual that saved both Alistair and Bella's life and produced a child that is now her brother. Lastly, she told her about the different powers that both her and Eli have. She paused and let Roxie absorb all the information that she was just given.

Roxie stood up and paced the floor. "So let me get this straight, I am going to die young, not be able to have kids and I might have to absorb the soul of an archdemon in order to stop a Blight. These aren't great selling points for joining the Wardens. I can see why they left those finer details out of their recruiting brochures," Roxie said sarcastically.

"Roxie, since they discovered the Life Extending ritual Wardens are living forty to fifty years longer and with Eli's blood more and more Grey Wardens have been able to have children. Not all Wardens, but many more than before so you may be able to have a child one day. Also, the chances of there being another Blight so soon after the last are very slim. You are joining an order that highly respected and revered."

Roxie continued to pace as she asked her next questions, "So how does that explain the consequences for you healing Reece?"

Ella lowered her and said, "Do you have Bella's memoir?" Roxie nodded and walked over to her things to retrieve it and handed it to her grandmother. Ella paged through the journal until she came to the page that she wanted and then laid the book open. She stood up and said, "I believe my mother explains it best. After you read it I want you to keep in mind that until yesterday I haven't healed another person since I healed Eli many years ago." She kissed her granddaughter's forehead and said, "I love you, Roxie and I want you to know that I would have healed Reece even if you hadn't begged me to do it so please don't blame yourself once you know the truth."

As Ella left the room Roxie pulled the journal towards her and began to read.

_March 30_

_This morning I woke up to the sounds of someone screaming and crying in the courtyard. I leapt out of bed and walked out onto my balcony. A woman that I recognized as the wife of one of the traveling merchants was on her knees crying out her husband's name. Her husband was on the ground convulsing in what looked a seizure. I called for Nora and asked her to follow me down to the courtyard with Ella while I grabbed Eli. As we neared the crowd they parted so that I could get close to the couple. _

_Anders was already there casting healing spell after healing spell, but to no avail; I looked at Eli and asked __"__Can you heal this man?" Eli shook his head no. So I asked, "Can Ella?" Eli shook his head no. Just then the merchant's wife who had been screaming and crying collapsed on top of him and she too began to convulse. Anders ran out of mana just as Kya ran up and she began casting healing spells. _

_I looked at Eli and begged him to save these people. He looked at me and asked, "Then who would you have replace them?" _

_I was shocked by his question and asked "What are you talking about?"_

"_They are the consequence for saving you and me in the deep roads." _

_His reply made my blood run cold and the only thing I could say was, "Consequence?"_

_Eli looked at me sadly and nodded and then said, "Let's talk later. Gather everyone in your office and I will explain." All I could do was nodded. I pulled Anders aside and told him to gather everyone in my study once this situation was under control. He looked at me astonished, but once he saw the alarm and panic on my face he nodded in agreement. _

_About an hour later, Anders, Nate, Oghren, Sigrun, Kya, Cullen, Will and Zev piled into my study. _

"_The reason that I asked all you here is because all of you seen Eli and Ella heal others by touch. There is a reason that Eli or Ella couldn't heal the merchant and his wife. I asked Eli why he couldn't save them and he responded by asking me that if he saved who would take their place." There were audible gasps in the room, but I pushed forward, "I think it would be best if Eli explain it."_

_Without touching anyone Eli spoke into everyone's mind, "In order to keep the balance of life, if one life is saved another must be sacrificed. My life and Bella's life were saved in the deep roads so two lives needed to be sacrificed in order to keep the order and balance of life. I must weigh each life and decide if the outcome is worth the consequence."_

"_So you decided that my life was greater than the merchant wife's?"_

_Eli said, "Your life or your death will affect many people, Bella. If Ferelden is going to become the great nation that it is intended to be you must live and rule beside Alistair. So yes in the larger picture your life has greater importance, but that does not diminish the lives of the merchant and his wife and those that mourn their deaths. This is why I cannot heal everyone and I have taught Ella not to heal unless she consults me first."_

_Everyone that was in the room was in shock by Eli's omission and for a while everyone remained silent. It was Anders who spoke first, "And what gives you the right to decide whose life is more valuable then another's?"_

_Eli had a sad look in his eyes as he said, "No one's life is more valuable then another's, but some lives have a greater impact on the world then other's. I healed Bella both times because the impact that she will have on this nation will affect the lives of thousands. Alistair and Bella will bring prosperity and peace to this nation. She must live. I needed Ella to heal me because my work is not finished here. When it is my time to go I will freely leave this world, but that time is not for many years."_

"_Does anyone else find it creepy when he does that fortune telling thing?" Sigrun asked._

_I looked at both Eli and Ella with tears in my eyes. "This is a heavy burden for someone so young to carry."_

"_Mom, I am not as young as I look and through my guidance Ella is much older and wiser than she looks."_

"_The last time that you healed Bella was when Denerim was under attack, I do not recall anyone dying." Zev said._

"_Someone did die than, it was just someone you didn't know. This is the first time that someone has died that was in close proximity to the person that was healed."_

_I looked at both of my children and said, "The next time, you let me die. I will not allow another person to die in my place." I looked around at my friends gathered in the room and said, "From now no one you will ask these two to heal anymore. And Eli and Ella I forbid you to heal anyone without talking to me first. Is that understood?"_

_Both Eli and Ella had nodded in agreement, but something in Eli's eyes told me that if he had to choose between healing me, or letting me die, he would heal me and that infuriated me. Too many people had died because of me; I didn't need the anymore senseless deaths resting on my shoulders. _

Roxie closed the book in shock. Someone had died so that Reece could live. Her request to her grandmother had been one of selfishness, but her grandmother had granted her the request knowing the consequences. Why did she save him? What was his purpose here that he must fulfill? Roxie prayed to the Maker for forgiveness, and begged him not to take the life of someone she knew. She didn't think she could stand to witness the result of her own selfishness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everything had gone according to how the King had planned it. The Chantry had accused Roxie of murdering a Chantry Templar in cold blood, Roxie had defended herself and her actions, but in the end the Chantry demanded that case be heard by the nobles at the upcoming Landsmeet. The King had been about to grant their request when Commander Guerrin stepped forward and invoked the Right of Conscription. As AJ had predicted the Chantry was outraged, but there was nothing that they could do about it.

Roxie quickly gathered up her belongings and Connor escorted her back to the Warden Compound. As they entered the main gate a tall, muscular man accompanied by pretty elf approached them. "Welcome back, Commander, I take it this is the new recruit you were telling me about earlier," the man said.

"Yes, it is. Roxie, I would like to introduce to you my second in command Wyatt Howe," Connor said.

Roxie smiled and extended her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Wyatt took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed her, "My Lady, it is a pleasure to meet you too."

Roxie quickly withdrew her hand and replied, "I had offered you my hand for you to shake it not to kiss it."

Wyatt mischievously grinned at her and said, "Oh, my mistake."

Roxie turned to Connor and said, "I thought that there were no titles in the Wardens."

Connor nodded in agreement as he replied, "No there isn't."

"Well, then I would appreciate it if no one would use my previous title," Roxie said quietly.

"Of course, Roxie," Connor replied as he glared at Wyatt. "Wyatt knows better, but sometimes he seems to lose his head when he gets around pretty ladies."

Without even thinking Roxie replied, "And which head would that be?"

Connor and Wyatt looked at each other and then burst out into laughter. "Oh, yes, she is going to fit in just fine," Wyatt chortled.

Roxie looked at Wyatt's handsome face and his long, black hair and asked, "Are you related to the late Commander Nathaniel Howe?"

Wyatt looked at her a little surprised and said, "Yes, he was my great uncle. His sister was my great grandmother. How did you know that?"

"Well, I have seen a portrait of Nathaniel Howe and you look a lot like him."

Again, Wyatt looked taken back. "I didn't realize that other then the portraits of the Commanders at Vigil's Keep that there was another portrait of my uncle. Where did you see this portrait?"

"It was in my great grandmother's journal. She would sketch in her journals as well as write in them," Roxie replied.

"Your great grandmother? But your last name is Wayland, I don't recall anyone in my family ever mentioning a close connection with Arl Wayland's family."

Roxie was beginning to become exasperated with him, "Hello? That would be because when my mother married she took on my father's surname. My great grandmother's maiden name was Cousland."

Wyatt's mouth dropped open. Connor took the moment of silence, turned towards the elf standing by Wyatt and interjected, "Roxie, I would also like to introduce to you Mirima. She is a fellow Warden and she will show you to your room."

Roxie hesitantly extended her hand toward Mirima. The elf smiled at her, took her hand, shook it and said, "No worries, I have no intention to try and kiss your hand. Follow me and I will show you were you can put your things."

"Roxie, we will be leaving tomorrow morning so please stop by the stables and pick out a horse for the trip."

"That won't be necessary Commander. The King is having my own horse sent over," Roxie replied and then quickly added, "If that is okay with you?"

"That will be fine," Connor answered.

The two men watched as the girls headed in the direction of the barracks. "You never mentioned that she was Bella Cousland's great granddaughter." Wyatt asked.

"Bella was only a few years older than Roxie when she had her Commander's portrait commissioned. You have walked by that portrait a hundred times I thought the resemblance made it obvious. She looks just like her."

"I didn't make the connection," Wyatt paused and then added, "However, she looks very vulnerable. Do you think she will she survive the Joining?"

"She is one of the strongest fighters I have seen in a long time. She reminds me of her great grandmother. She has Bella's finesse, agility and cleverness. I think that she will have no problem with the joining," Connor replied.

"If you say so, right now she looks like a broken little girl," Wyatt countered.

"She just had her world completely turned upside down, but she is a survivor so give her a little time; she will bounce back and you will be begging for the quiet, reserved Roxie to be back," Connor paused and then continued, "I have asked her trainer Master Zeph to accompany us to Vigil's Keep."

"She was training with Master Zeph. How interesting. I've heard rumors about Master Zeph," Wyatt said.

Connor smiled and said, "I'm sure you have and now you'll have the opportunity to ask him which ones are true."

The following morning the group of ten headed out before the sun came up. Connor wanted to get out of the city without a confrontation with the Chantry. They rode all day and as the sun began to sink below the horizon they set up camp in a clearing near a pond. Once their tents were set-up Roxie and Mirima went into the forest to gather wood for the fire.

"So how long have you been a Warden?" Roxie asked.

"Three years, the Commander recruited me from the Denerim Alienage just before I turned seventeen." Mirima paused and then asked, "So is it true that you are related to the Commander?"

"Not really. He is like my fourth cousin through marriage, but not really blood related. However, our families have been friends for decades so I have known him most of my life."

"Do you think that is why he conscripted you?" Mirima asked.

A sad expression spread across her face as she replied, "I'm sure that was part of it, but it probably had more to do with the fact that I was romantically involved with his grandson."

"Oh, the grandson that just left for the Free Marshes?" Mirima asked. Roxie nodded. "I am sorry about that," Mirima said.

Roxie didn't know how to respond so she changed the subject and asked, "So, am I the only recruit?"

"No, there is an Orlesian bard by the name of Reynard. I am surprised he hasn't made his presence known to you yet because he is under the illusion that he is a lady's man. There is also an Antivian girl named Francesca."

"Where did Conn…I mean the Commander recruit them from?" Roxie asked.

"Well, the Bard was caught with Ferelden military documents and was about to be executed as a traitor to the Crown, but the Commander conscripted him and since the King had just allowed your conscription he had to allow Reynard's too. Francesca, Frankie as she likes to be called, was in a tournament at Dragon's Peak. The Commander saw her fighting skills and asked her if she would like to join the Wardens. She was thrilled to be asked and accepted."

"Sounds like a very interesting group," Roxie replied as they made their way back into camp.

"Yes, it does," Mirima replied.

Wyatt cooked that night something that he tried to pass off as stew, but it tasted nothing like the stew that Roxie had eaten. She sat on a log by the fire eating when Master Zeph sat down beside her. "How are you doing, Piccolo Uno?"

Roxie smiled at her sensei. Master Zeph was Antivian, but ever since she was a little girl she had always used the title Sensei for her teacher. She replied, "I am fine, Sensei or at least I will be."

He smiled back at her and said, "I know you will. You are strong, Roxie, I know that you will overcome this and will be stronger for it."

"How did the Commander convince you to come to Vigil's Keep?" Roxie asked.

"Well, I couldn't let me best pupil leave me and I relished the opportunity to follow in my father's footsteps and train the infamous Grey Wardens," Master Zeph replied. Roxie nodded, but didn't reply.

Wyatt made his way over and joined the two of them. "Master Zeph, I have heard a great deal about your training style. I am looking forward to seeing you train the Warden rouges."

"Thank you, I am looking forward to working with the Wardens. My father trained with them most of his life. You're a warrior correct?" Wyatt nodded. "Well, you may pick up few skills yourself. A few of the rouge skills can come in handy for a warrior."

"Is it true that your father was an Antivan Crow?" Wyatt asked.

Master Zeph laughed and said, "That is one rumor that is true."

"Is it true that your father was a traveling companion of Queen Bella and King Alistair? Wyatt asked.

Master Zeph nodded and Wyatt asked, "Is it true he was the King Alistair's personal assassin?"

Zeph laughed again and shock his head, "No, I am afraid that one isn't true. It also isn't true that I was the secret love child of Queen Bella. My father had an affair later in his life with a beautiful Contessa from Antiva who was visiting the royal couple. My mother stayed in Ferelden so that my father and I could have a relationship. I learned most of my skills from him."

"Now, I definitely can't wait to watch you train the Wardens," Wyatt said.

The three of them helped the group clean up after dinner and then everyone started to get ready for bed after the long day of travel. Mirima and Reymond had first watch. Since it was a beautiful night Roxie pulled her bedroll out by the fire. She stared up at the moon and thought about Reece. Where was he? Was he looking up at the moon and thinking about her? She fell asleep with thoughts of Reece floating in her head.

Several hours later she felt someone gently shaking her, "Ma trésor belle, tis time for you to get up." Roxie opened her eyes and looked into the tan handsome face of Reymond. "It's time for you and Wyatt to take over the watch," he repeated.

Roxie rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Okay. You must be Reymond," she replied.

Reymond smiled and said, "Yes, I am, but please call me Remy. All my friends do and I have a strong feeling we are going to be the closest of friends." Remy extended his hand and offered to help her up.

Roxie accepted his hand and as she stood up she said, "You can call me Roxie."

With Roxie's hand still in his, Remy lifted it to his lips, but Roxie quickly pulled it away, "What is it with you men wanting to kiss my hand?"

Remy looked perplexed and said, "You are a beautiful woman, no? It is only polite to treat you as such."

"How about you treat me the same way you would treat your sister and we will get along just fine."

"I don't think that is possible, ma Trésor Belle, because my sister never looked as beautiful as you and I never had thoughts about her that I have about you," Remy said.

Roxie stepped closer to Remy and hissed, "Let's get this straight now, I am not your treasured beauty and if you don't want to know what it feels like to have my knee in your groin then I suggest you figure out away to see me as your sister."

Wyatt laughed as he stepped in and said, "Okay, now on that note, Remy, I think you heard the lady. I suggest you head off to your tent and get some sleep."

"Before Roxie removes your manhood," Mirima chimed in.

"Yes, I will head off to my tent, but I will fall asleep with dreams of you, my little lioness," Remy said.

Roxie mumbled, "Aller la vis vous."

Remy called over his shoulder, "No Cherie, I would prefer to do that with you."

Roxie huffed, "In your dreams," as grabbed her sword and sheathed.

"What did you say to him?" Wyatt asked.

Roxie looked at him and said, "You don't speak Orlesian?"

"No," Wyatt said.

Roxie skeptically narrowed her eyes at him and said, "You were raised a nobleman, correct?"

Wyatt smiled and said, "Yes, but I was more interested in the sparring ring then in languages lessons."

"So if I told you, 'Je vous trouve extrêmement sexy et je veux vous voir sans vos vêtements sur' you wouldn't know what I said.

"Not a clue," Wyatt replied.

Roxie grinned at him and asked, "Really, then why is your face now a deep red?"

Wyatt laughed, but replied once again, "Not a clue."

"Hmmm, right, let's patrol," Roxie retorted as she walked toward the parameter of the camp.

Mirima looked at Wyatt and said, "What did she say to you?"

Wyatt smiled and said, "She said, 'I find you extremely sexy and I want to see you without your clothes on'.

Mirima laughed and said, "That was a good test and you failed. She's got spunk. I think I'm going to like her."

Wyatt thought, 'I already do', but replied, "Yes, spunk could be one word to describe her."

Late the next day the group rode into the courtyard at the Keep. Several Wardens came out to see them to greet them and as they dismounted several stable hands came out to take the horses to the barn. Roxie reached up, scratched her horse's neck, whispered in his ear, and kissed the side of his muzzle.

Connor walked over to her and said, "I remember when your father gave you that horse for your thirteenth birthday. I don't think I ever saw a girl more jubilant then you."

"Well, my father completely surprised me with Argo. But he was the best present I ever received and he has been my faithful friend ever since," Roxie replied.

"No need to worry about him here, Roxie. I promise our stable hands will take good care of him," Connor replied.

"I know they will. I just hate leaving him in a new place," Roxie replied as she kissed Argo muzzle one last time before he was lead off to the barn.

The group gathered around Connor as he spoke. "Mirima, since Roxie and Frankie are both new they will be sharing a room on the second floor in the east wing. Will you please show them there and then show them around the Keep?"

"Yes, Commander," Mirima replied.

"Good, Wyatt there is an open bed in Gustr's room. Could you please show Remy to his room and then show him around the Keep?"

"Yes, Commander," Wyatt said.

"Good. Roxie, after dinner and once you settle in please stop by my office," Connor asked.

"Yes, Commander," Roxie replied and they all headed in their different directions.

Later that evening after Roxie unpacked and organized her belongs she made her way to Connor's office. She knocked and a voice said, "Come in."

Roxie entered the room and saw Connor sitting behind a large oak desk. There were two chairs in front of the desk and seated in one of the chairs was a young man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He had short black hair and as she walked closer to him she saw that he had the most warm honey brown eyes she had ever seen. Connor stood up and said, "Roxie, I would like you to meet your great Uncle Eli."

Roxie's mouth dropped open. "How is that possible? You look only a few years older than me."

Eli approached her and hugged her. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Roxie. I have heard so much about you and they weren't lying when they said that you look remarkable like your grandmother Bella."

"Thank you, but my Grandmother Bella was sixty-two when she died and that was fifteen years ago. How is that you look so young?"

"I know that your Grandmother Ella gave you Bella's diary. How much do you know about how I came into existence?" Eli asked.

"I believe my grandmother told me know everything," Roxie said.

"Well, the one thing that she obviously didn't tell you is that because I have the soul of an old god I will grow old slower than the average person," Eli said.

"How much slower?" Roxie asked.

"I buried my first wife ten years ago and I will more than likely outlive my current wife," Eli replied.

"Wow," Roxie said, "That is unbelievable and very sad. You will outlive everyone you know and love."

"Yes, I will. The positive side is that I get to meet and get to know my extended family and I have wanted to meet you for some time, Roxie," Eli said.

"Do you live here at the Keep?" Roxie asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that my lack of aging would disturb most people. The Wardens are well aware of my situation so I live here and assist them whenever possible," Eli said.

"And besides being related to me, why have you wanted to meet me?"

"I believe that you will do great things for Ferelden and I would like to be here to guide you as much as I can," Eli said.

"How do you know that?" Roxie said.

"I see and know things. I don't always know exactly how something will happen, but I know the outcome," Eli said.

Roxie sat there for a minute and then asked, "Does my grandmother have this same ability?"

Eli shook his head and then replied, "My mind and Ella's mind are connected. We can speak to each other over great distances. There are times that she will reach out to me when she needs guidance about situation."

Roxie thought about that for a moment and then asked, "Did she ask you about saving Reece?"

Eli nodded and waited for the girl to ask her next question. "Why did you save Reece? Does he have a greater purpose for Ferelden?"

Eli looked at her for a long time then said, "No, it is you that has the greater purpose, but his death could have destroyed you emotionally which would prevent you from fulfilling your destiny."

Roxie shook her head and said, "I am no one. I no longer have a title. I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

Eli laughed and said, "That is what all great leaders say just before they were thrust into a leadership role. I am not mistaken Roxie. When the time comes you will be ready.

"You know it's kind of freaky when you predict the future like that," Roxie said.

Eli laughed again and said, "You aren't the first person to tell me that."

*Author's note – the following words are rough translations since I do not claim to speak French or Italian.

Piccolo Uno – Italian for Little One

Ma trésor belle – French for my treasured beauty

Aller la vis vous – French for go screw yourself


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Over the next two months, Wyatt observed Roxie as she trained intensively with Master Zeph in the sparring ring. She was swift and nimble on her feet and her blade hands were lighting quick. Master Zeph had taught her how to use the shadows on her attacks and she used that to her advantage when she sparred against an opponent. As her fellow wards watched her train she had gained their respect from either observing her or from sparring with her – where most of her challengers ended up on their backs staring up at her blades. She was quick witted in the ring and always had comeback, but outside of the ring she was quiet and aloof with her fellow wards. The Commander said to give her time and she would bounce back. Wyatt wasn't so sure, but he really hoped he was right. He wanted to see the light and life back in her beautiful eyes.

For some unknown reason, despite her reserved demeanor, he was drawn to her – like a moth to a flame. He couldn't explain it. When he was around her it was like coming home – there was safety and comfort there. He thought she felt the same way about him because each evening he would find her in the library reading; he would ask if he could join her and she always said yes. They would sit for hours quietly enjoying each other's company occasionally speaking, but for the most part just relaxing with one another. It was the favorite part of his day. He knew that if he gained her trust she would eventually open up to him. That's what she needed to do, but she would have to do it in her own time.

On the last day of the second month the Commander evaluated the recruits to see which ones were ready for the joining. He asked Wyatt to join him that evening to discuss the recruits.

Wyatt knocked and the Commander called out, "Come in."

Wyatt entered and saw that Eli was there too. He bowed to both of them and said, "Commander, Eli, good evening."

"Good evening, Wyatt, thank you for giving up your nightly visit to the library and coming by," Connor said.

Wyatt's face started to turn red as he replied, "Aaah, of course Commander."

Connor studied him for a moment and said, "Don't be embarrassed, my boy. I think the time that you have spent with Roxie has been good for both of you."

Wyatt didn't reply he just nodded his head. The Commander continued, "So you were at the evaluation today, as my second in command, please tell me your thoughts."

"Well, Commander, I think that all three of the Denerim recruits are ready as well as the dwarf Gustr. I have my reservations about Leon the apostate. However, since he has been here for several months and knows too much he will be forced to go through with the joining." Connor nodded in agreement.

"And tell me your thoughts about Roxie," Eli said.

Wyatt was a little uncomfortable because he didn't really want to tell his Commander and the seneschal of Vigil's Keep his true thoughts about Roxie because he should view her as a sister – just as she had asked Remy to do, but the more time he spent with her the less brotherly his thoughts for her were.

Eli smiled at him and almost as if he could read his mind and said, "Wyatt, we only want to know what you think about her fighting skills."

Wyatt smiled nervously and replied, "She is an excellent fighter. Her training with Master Zeph has made her deadly. She is restrained in the ring. She is holding back, but I think on an open field of battle she will be a force to be reckoned with."

Connor smiled and said, "Excellent. Those are my thoughts exactly. There have been several reports of darkspawn attacks near Highever Castle. I would like you, Mirima and Bryland to take the recruits to Highever to investigate these attacks and to collect the darkspawn blood needed for the joining. I would like you to leave the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, Commander, I will let everyone know in the morning," Wyatt replied.

"I think that it would be a good idea for you and the other Wardens to take the recruits tomorrow night to the tavern in the village so that everyone can relax and blow off some steam before your trip. The camaraderie will be good for the group before they travel together," Eli said.

"Of course, I will let the group know in the briefing tomorrow morning," Wyatt answered.

The following evening after dinner the group headed out to a small village just outside the Keep to a tavern called the Warden's Chalice. The group found a large table towards the back.

A pretty busty barmaid came over to the group and said, "Wyatt, long time no see, these long cold nights without you are breaking my heart."

Wyatt laughed nervously and said, "It's good to see you again Trixie. Sorry we haven't been around lately, but the Commander has kept us very busy lately."

"Since when have you needed the Commander's permission to come visit me. Hell, the Commander was here just last week. I think you are avoiding me, Lover," Trixie said as she roughed up Wyatt's hair with her fingers.

Wyatt's face was now scarlet as he mumbled, "Hmm, could I get a round of ale for everyone?"

Trixie patted the side of Wyatt's face and said, "Coming right up."

Roxie raised an eye brow and asked, "Lover?"

"No! Of course not, she calls everyone that. Hell, once she gets to you she might even call you that," Wyatt said uneasily.

Bryland seeing how uncomfortable Wyatt was and not wanting to let it die said, "She never calls me that and I find that insulting cause I am much better looking than you."

Wyatt recovered quickly and said, "That's cause she has good taste in men."

The group laughed and Trixie brought their first round of ale. Wyatt held up his mug and said, "In war, victory,  
in peace, vigilance, in death, sacrifice, to the Grey Wardens!" They clinked their glasses and yelled out, "Salute!"

Wyatt looked over a saw Roxie take a hearty draw from her mug. "Take it easy, I don't want to have to carry you home."

"I can handle my ale," Roxie said.

"Really, a tiny little thing like you can handle her ale. So you were a big ale drinker back at the Palace?" Wyatt asked.

"Maybe, I was," Roxie said and then defiantly gulped down the rest of the mug and slammed it on the table.

Gustr bellowed, "That's my kind of girl. Get this little Lassie another."

Trixie came over with another round. Roxie looked at Wyatt and then at his half full mug, she smirked and said, "What's a matter, Lover, can't keep up with a tiny little thing like me."

Wyatt grabbed his mug and tossed down the rest of the ale. He then grabbed the new mug of ale that just arrived, clinked Roxie's glass and before he even realized what he was saying, replied, "Lover, I can keep up with you all night long and probably even teach you a few things along the way."

Roxie took a swig from her mug and gave him a sinfully wicked grin as she said, "Don't be so cocky, Lover. I have moves you haven't even seen yet."

Wyatt laughed and said, "We'll just have to see about that."

Bryland and Mirima moved down to their end of the table to talk with Wyatt about the upcoming trip. Wyatt didn't want to discuss business. He wanted to enjoy Roxie's company. This was the first time that he had seen her lighthearted and carefree and he wanted to relish in her frivolous mood. So when the band started to play he grabbed her hand a lead her to the dance floor, he grasped her firmly around the waist and whirled her around the dance floor. He knew he was a good dancer and he thought he saw a little surprise on Roxie's face as he twirled her around.

She smiled up at him and asked, "So you didn't show up for your language lessons, but you showed up for your dance lessons?"

"Dance lessons give you more agility and dexterity that can be applied to sparring," Wyatt replied as he dipped her and watched as her face lit up with delight. By the Maker, she was beautiful. He wanted to make her smile like this all the time.

The song ended and as they made their way back to their table their companions stood up and cheered. Roxie took a bow as they took their seats. Bryland said to Mirima, "I give that 7.5."

"I was wavering between a 7.0 and 7.5 so we can go with your score," Mirima chortled.

Roxie looked aghast as she replied, "You're crazy that was easily an 8.5."

Bryland shook his head, grasped Mirima's hand and said, "No, it wasn't love. Come Mirima let's show them how it's done."

Wyatt and Roxie drank the rest of their ale as they watched the couple spin around on the floor. When they returned Roxie shook her head and said, "Your movements flowed and your form was excellent, but your dance lacked feeling and passion. I just didn't feel the connection so we give you a 6.0."

Bryland slammed his mug down and said, "What? No passion! I'll give you passion, my little friend. I demand a rematch."

Roxie had a glint in her eye that Wyatt had never seen before. She said, "Your on," she then turned to the rest of the table and said, "Would you kind folks be the judges?"

"Hell, yeah, Rox, you give them hell," Gustr roared.

"What's in it for us?" Frankie asked.

"The loser has to buy the next round," Roxie said and looked at Bryland and Mirima for approval. They both nodded.

"Let the judging begin," Frankie said.

Roxie winked at Wyatt, extended her hand and said, "Ready, Lover?"

Wyatt took her hand and led her towards the floor with Bryland and Mirima trailing close behind. Wyatt splayed his hand on her lower and pulled her towards him, she sank into his arms as he began to guide her round the floor. He spun and twirled her around the other couples and as the symbols crash Wyatt grasped her waist and lifted her into the air and twirled her in circle. Roxie beamed down at him as he lowered her to the ground and guided her in the opposite direction. Wyatt doesn't want this night to end.

When the song finished, both couples make their way back to the table. The group could not come to majority decision so both couples pitched in for the next round. The group stayed late into the night, joking, laughing and drinking. Trixie had to finally kick them out. They made their way back to the Keep and quietly tried to make their way to their rooms.

Wyatt grabbed Roxie's arm and held her back so that the rest of the group could head upstairs without them. He was standing so close to her that their chests were mere inches way from each other. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her. He wanted to feel her soft lips on his and know the taste of her mouth, but he knew that she had lost a lot recently and didn't want to rush her.

With his hand still resting on her arm he said, "Roxie, I'm glad we went out tonight. I had a really good time. It was good to see you smiling and happy."

Roxie was quiet for a moment and then replied, "It felt good to be out enjoying life again. Thank you for taking us out. I really needed that." She looked up at him, smiled, leaned in and kissed his cheek before heading up the stairs. Wyatt rubbed the spot where she had kissed him and headed up to his room.

By noon the next day, the group was mounted on their horses and heading out the Keep's gates. Some of the members of their party looked a little green, but that morning Roxie had come down to breakfast bubbly and energetic. He watched her completely amazed as she ate a three egg omelet, three pieces of bacon and toast and this was before the joining. She would eat them out of house and home afterwards. When she was nearly finished she caught him observing her. When she finished her orange juice, she walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "I told you I could hold my ale, but you, Lover, aren't looking so good." She patted him on the shoulder and headed out of the hall. He laughed as he watched her walk away.

It was a two day journey to Highever Castle so when the sun started to sink behind the trees Wyatt found a clearing for them to make camp. The group quickly went to work setting up their tents and gathering wood. Roxie had volunteered to cook saying that anyone's cooking would be better then Wyatt's. The Commander was right she was definitely starting to bounce back.

The stew that Roxie had made was excellent and everyone had seconds. Remy sat down beside her. "Mi Cherie, this is excellent stew. Where did a noble learn to cook like this?"

"My governess was also our cook so I spent a lot of time learning my lessons in the kitchen. I picked up a few things," Roxie replied coolly.

Remy looked at her for a second and said, "I know that we got off on the wrong foot. I meant no disrespect. It's just my way. I would like us to be friends. It would be easier if we are going to be traveling together, no?"

Roxie looked at Remy and then nodded. "Yes, it would be easier," Roxie replied.

"Good, I will try to keep my lewd comments to a minimum," Remy replied.

Roxie laughed and said, "Then I will try to keep my blades sheathed."

It was Remy's turn to laugh and said, "Sounds like we have deal."

Roxie was quiet for a moment and then asked Remy about what it was like being a bard. The Orleasian launched into an elaborate tale of intrigue and deception. Wyatt watched as Roxie laughed at the Bard's tale, her eyes glistening with excitement. Wyatt felt his skin start to grow hot and his stomach start to churn. He was jealous. He couldn't ever remembering feeling like this over a girl before.

Wyatt was easily five years older than Roxie and he had his fair share of lovers in his past, but none of them had made his head spin and turn his stomach into knots the way she did. He heard her laugh again and when he glanced over this time she had leaned into him while he told his story.

Mirima snuck up behind him and whispered, "Jealousy does not suit you, my friend."

"Huh...I'm not jealous," Wyatt protested.

"Please, brother, we went through the joining together. I have known you for three years. I have seen the way that you look at her, but maybe you don't see the way she looks at you."

Wyatt spun to look at Mirima and demanded, "How does she look at me?"

Mirima smiled, "No, you're not jealous at all."

Wyatt sighed, "Okay if I admit that I am jealous will you tell me how she looks at me?"

"My friend, you have no reason to be jealous. Her face lights up when you come into the room. Even before you managed to pull her out of her shell I would see her make side glances at you. Your very presence calms and relaxes her. She admires you and looks up to…."

"That's lovely you just described how my sister views me," Wyatt interrupted.

"No, my friend, you do not want your sister looking at you with the same want and desire that I see in her eyes."

"You see that?"

"Yes, I do and I see the effect that you have had on her. She was a despondent, depressed girl when we collected her in Denerim. Now she is a lively, vivacious young woman and you helped bring that out in her."

Wyatt looked at his long time friend and said, "Thank you."

Later that evening Roxie pulled her bedroll out by the fire. She pulled out an old journal and started to read. Wyatt watched her for a while and then walked over and sat down beside her. "Is that your great-grandmother's journal?"

Roxie nodded. "Would you show me the picture of my uncle?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure," Roxie said as she looked through the pages. "Bella, has several sketches of him. This one she drew when they were teenagers." She turned to a page and handed him the book. He stared at the sketch that could have been made of him.

"Wow, I really do look like him," Wyatt said.

Roxie nodded. She then turned a couple more pages and found another one. "Bella drew this shortly after Nate became a Grey Warden." His uncle looked like he was a few years older than him, but the painstaking detail was incredible.

"The detail in these is amazing. She must have really taken her time with them and in order to capture this kind of detail she must have spent a lot of time observing him."

"Well, I'm sure they did spend a lot of time together. They were lovers," Roxie said nonchalantly.

"What? I have never heard any rumors regarding the two of them," Wyatt said.

"Yes, they were childhood friends who fell in love as they got older. Nate was going to ask Bella's father for permission to marry her when his father, Rendon Howe, had him sent to the Free Marshes. When Nate returned Bella conscripted him into the Grey Wardens. During this time Bella and Alistair were apart because Alistair was married to Queen Anna. The two of them spent a lot of time together as Wardens and eventually the two of them resumed their affair for awhile."

Wyatt turned the page and his mouth dropped open. The sketch on the next page showed Bella with Nathaniel standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and her head resting against his chest. What shocked him was that it could have been a picture of him and Roxie. Connor had said that there was a strong resemblance between Roxie and Bella, but even when he went into the hall to examine her portrait he still couldn't see it. Bella dressed in her armor looking every bit the strong Warden Commander that she had been; to him the portrait didn't look like Roxie at all. But seeing her in this picture relaxed and vulnerable in the arms of her lover; the resemblance was undeniable - she could have been Roxie's twin.

Wyatt leaned toward her and whispered, "The two of them in this picture could almost be mistaken for us."

Roxie nodded and said, "Yes the likeness is remarkable."

Wyatt ran his hand over the picture and asked, "Do you think there is chance that history may repeat its self?"

Wyatt saw the smile spread across her face as she answered, "You never know what the future might bring."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Roxie didn't know how long she had been asleep when she heard the sounds of people rushing about and then she heard Bryland yell, "To arms!"

Roxie leapt out of her bedroll and grabbed her blades that she had beside the fire. She crouched in a defensive position. Wyatt came up and stood beside her. She glanced over at him and said, "What is it?"

"Darkspawn, they will be here any second." Wyatt had barely gotten the words out when a half a dozen hurlocks and genlocks crashed through the trees. Bryland, Wyatt, Gustr rushed the oncoming darkspawn while Mirima and Frankie dropped back and rapidly began to shoot arrows. Remy fell in beside Roxie and the two of them swiftly maneuvered themselves behind the darkspawn to better deal their backstabbing blows. Roxie faded in and out of the shadows so that she could evade attacks. The fight lasted no more than ten minutes.

When the last of the hurlocks had been slain Wyatt looked around the group and asked, "Is anyone injured?"

Everyone said that they were fine. Wyatt's face was just about to relax when his brows came together in a scowl. Both Mirima and Bryland immediately went on alert.

Remy was oblivious to the Wardens' change in disposition. "You know, mi Cherie, you really are going to have to teach me how manipulate the shadows as efficiently as…" his sentence was interrupted as an ogre crashed through the brush.

Remy was closest to the beast as it entered the clearing and the orge grabbed Remy in his brutish hand. Instinctively, with her blades in hand, Roxie charged at the beast, leapt into the air, driving her sword and dagger into the sides of the fiend's neck. The monster released Remy and staggered as it tried to swat at Roxie, but she was too quick for it. She withdrew her dagger. She used the sword that was still in the ogre's neck as leverage she pulled herself up to the beast's shoulder. The ogre cried out in pain. Once on the beast's shoulder she drove the dagger into the back of ogre's neck. The monster lurched forward and fell dead on the spot.

She jumped off the ogre just as it crashed to the ground. Frankie ran up to Roxie and exclaimed, "That was awesome! Who knew you had such a vertical leap?"

Roxie laughed as she walked over to the beast and withdrew her sword from its neck and then made her way over to where Remy was laying. Bryland and Wyatt were already there examining his leg. It looked like it had been crushed when he hit the ground.

Remy grimaced as Bryland gently pulled away the torn trouser to see that the leg had been badly damaged in the fall. "I really wish the Commander hadn't changed his mind about Leon going on this trip. We really could use a mage about now," Bryland said.

Wyatt looked over Bryland's shoulder at Remy's leg and sighed, "We will need to splint that leg before we can move you. Once we get to Highever we see if we can find a healer to properly set it."

"My cousin keeps a mage at the Castle to heal the soldiers when needed. I know that he would be happy to help us," Roxie said. They all agreed that this was the best course of action.

"Mi Cherie that was a brave thing you did rescuing me. You saved my life. I am very grateful," Remy said.

Roxie smiled down at him. "Oh, it was nothing. I am just glad you are going to be okay."

"No, no Cherie, that was brave and valiant. You, my friend are going to make a fine Warden," Remy said.

Roxie felt her checks begin to redden, "Let me get you some water. I will be right back."

Wyatt followed her down to the creek and as she gathered water he said, "That was brave and it was foolish."

Roxie spun to face him as he continued, "You could have been seriously hurt or even killed attacking that ogre head on like that."

"But I wasn't hurt. I was following my instincts. That is what Master Zeph has trained me to do," Roxie retorted.

"Roxie, you need to be more careful. I just don't want to see you get hurt," Wyatt said.

"I can't make any promises, but I will try to be more careful. However, if my instincts tell me to do something then I will follow through on it," Roxie said.

Wyatt stepped forward and took her hands in his, "Roxie, I have never been so scared in my life then when I saw you perched on that beast's shoulder. Please don't be so reckless. I don't think my heart can take it."

Roxie smiled up at him, she placed her hand over his heart and gently rubbed back and forth, "You can trust your heart with me, Wyatt. I promise I won't hurt it."

Wyatt reached up and placed his hand on top of Roxie's. He gazed into her beautiful eyes for the longest time and he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. She hesitated for a moment and then leaned into him, his lips moved over hers as he gently kissed hers. He brushed his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth inviting him in. His soft warm tongue gently explored her mouth. Her tongue met his and they danced together briefly before she pulled away. With her hand still over his heart and his hand over hers he briefly closed his eyes before he said, "My heart is yours. Be gentle."

She leaned up and brushed her lips across his one last time and said, "You have my word." He pulled her into his arms and held onto her. When he finally released her they walked hand in hand back to camp.

By the time they finished tending to Remy the sun had begun to come up so they packed up camp and loaded up the horses. In order to keep Remy secure he rode with Mirima on her horse while Roxie led Remy's horse. They made it to Highever Castle just as the sun began to set. As they approached the gate a young guard stepped forward and called out, "Halt!"

Roxie led her horse to the front of the group and said, "Ser Olwen, it's me, Roxie Wayland.

"Oh, my Lady, pardon me for not recognizing you," Ser Olwen said.

"It is okay Ollie. I am traveling with the Grey Wardens. We have a man that has been injured and I was hoping that Ember would be able to heal him." Roxie replied. "Is Teryn Cousland in?"

"Yes, my Lady. Please take your horses over to the stables and I will inform the Teryn and Teryna that you and several Grey Wardens are here and I will send word to Enchantress Ember that you are in need of her assistance."

Roxie smiled and said, "Thanks, Ollie. It's good to see you again."

Ollie returned the smile and said, "It's good to see you to, my Lady."

The group followed Roxie as she led the way toward the stables. They had just handed off their horses when the Teryn burst in the barn. "Where is my favorite cousin?" Aiden Cousland bellowed.

Roxie spun around as a tall distinguished man approach her and scooped her up in his arms, "Aiden, I'll bet you say that to all our relatives."

"Aaah, but I mean it when I say it too you," Aiden chuckled.

Roxie laughed as she hugged her cousin in return. "It's good to see you," she said.

"And you too, Roxie. I was disappointed that I didn't get a chance to see you after your hearing and conscription at court. I am sorry how everything turned out, but I think you will make an excellent Warden," Aiden replied.

"Thank you, but I am doing well and adjusting," Roxie said.

"Glad to hear it. So the guards tell me that you have an injured man traveling with you. I brought several guards with me to help carry him up to his room. Ember will meet us there. I have also instructed the servants to prepare several guest rooms for you and your traveling companions while you are here in Highever. I will not hear of my cousin sleeping in the woods when she is so close."

"Thank you, Aiden. That is very generous of you. Let me introduce everyone. This is Wyatt Howe; he is Connor's second in command. He will be the one that will lead the group as we investigate the resent darkspawn sightings here in Highever."

Wyatt bowed and said, "Your Grace, it is an honor to meet you."

"Same to you, Warden Howe, Connor has mentioned you several times. I am glad to meet the man that he grooming to take of the Grey Wardens for him."

"Thank you, Teryn Cousland. I hope to make him proud," Wyatt replied.

"I'm sure you will," Aiden surmised.

Roxie continued with the introductions. "This is Mirima and Bryland -they are both Grey Wardens. The injured member of our party is Remy. Besides me, the rest of the recruits are Frankie who has wicked shot with a bow and my stout, bearded friend Gustr. Keep an eye on this one, Cuz, he will drink you out of house and home."

Aiden laughed and said, "Good thing I just had a large shipment of ale and wine delivered."

Gustr looked at Aiden dreamy eyed and asked, "Can you adopt me?"

The whole group laughed as they followed behind the guards that carried Remy.

xxXxx

Wyatt stayed with Remy while the mage examined him. She cast several healing spells and then applied a health poultice to the leg. Ember told him that the leg would heal completely, but that he would need to be off of it for several days. She would continue to monitor him and cast healing spells as needed.

When he left Remy's room a servant showed him to his room – which was located in the West Wing of the castle. When he arrived a fire was already going, warming the room to a comfortable temperature and a hot bath was waiting for him. There were several articles of nobleman's clothing laid out on the bed with a note on top.

_Dear Warden Howe,_

_It would be our pleasure if you and your traveling party would join us for dinner this evening. I assumed that you would not have the proper attire so I took the liberty to have some clothes brought up for you and for your companions. Dinner will be served at 7:00 pm in the Grand Hall. _

_We look forward to spending the evening with you._

_Warmest wishes,_

_Teryna Daisy Cousland_

Well, the Teryn and his wife were very gracious hosts Wyatt thought as he slipped out of his dirty armor and into the hot tub. The water felt so good on his sore bones that he sunk deep into the tub and tilted his head back relaxing as the heat soothed his aching muscles. This was the part that he missed about being a noble's son –the small luxuries of life like a hot bath in your own room.

Wyatt didn't know how long he soaked for, but when the water started to cool he got out and dressed. Before he went down to dinner he quickly wrote the Commander to let him know that they arrived in Highever, that Remy had been injured during their trip and that they would be staying at Highever Castle while he healed.

He made his way down to the foyer outside the Grand Hall. He saw a servant pass by and asked if it would be possible to have a message sent to Vigil's Keep. The servant nodded and said he would attend to it immediately.

Bryland and Mirima were the first to arrive. They both looked very stylish in their evening attire. "Well, the two of you clean up very nicely," Wyatt said.

"The same could be said for you. I'll tell you something Mate, I could get use to this. They had a hot bath waiting for us when I got to the room. Now, that's service," Bryland said.

Wyatt heard Roxie laugh and spun around to see her as she came down the stairs from the East Wing. She wore a simple, but elegant turquoise velvet dress that hugged her frame and accented every one of her curves. She wore a gold braded trinity belt that sat low on her hips and emphasized her long torso and full breast. This evening she wore her hair down, her chestnut locks framed her porcelain face and highlighted her sparkling green eyes. Wyatt found it hard to breath. He had only seen her in leather armor or in trousers and loose fitting shirts. Of course even in those items a blind man could see that she was very attractive, but the sight of her now made all air escape his lungs and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Mirima leaned in and whispered in Wyatt's ear, "Breath."

He took a deep breath as she glided down the stairs on the arm of young man that resembled the Teryn so much that it had to be his son. He was in the middle of a story that had Roxie so engrossed she stopped on the steps to listen to him. "So then AJ said, 'Reverend Mother if you to continue to make unfounded accusations and take that tone with me I'll have Commander Guerrin conscript you too'."

At first Roxie looked shocked and then she broke out into hysterical laughter. Through her laughter she said, "Oh, Gavin, I wish I could have been there to see that. I can't believe AJ said that."

Once she had composed herself, he said, "One for all…"

She broke out into a radiant smile and replied, "And all for one." They continued down the stairs and headed for toward them.

"Good evening," Roxie said as she approached them, "All of you look very chic this evening."

Both Bryland and Wyatt bowed to her; Bryland took her hand, kissed it and said, "My Lady, you look particularly beautiful this evening. I can't wait to see Remy and rub it in."

Roxie laughed and said, "Don't tease the poor man. He has been through a rough ordeal. Besides he has the charming and beautiful Frankie to keep him company this evening."

Wyatt raised an eye brow and Roxie said, "Frankie said that she felt bad for him so she decided to have her dinner with him and keep him company." Roxie paused as she turned toward her escort, "Let me make some introductions. Gavin, these three are Grey Wardens. This is Mirima, Wyatt, and Bryland."

All three of them bowed. Gavin bowed in return and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you. My parents are delighted that you could join us this evening. My mother just loves to entertain and to entertain Grey Wardens I think will keep her happy until Twelfth Night Celebrations."

"We are honored that they would invite us," Wyatt said.

From the top of the stairs a booming voice rang out, "Shave my back and call me an elf! Who knew this group would clean up so well." Gustr bellowed out.

The group turned around to see the dwarf make his way to them. He was wearing brown linen trousers and a colorful orange, brown and gold doublet. Roxie looked at Gavin and asked, "Where in the hell did Daisy find clothes to fit a dwarf?"

"Well, one of the soldier's has a son about Gustr's height who is on the portly side. Turns out his clothes are a perfect match for your friend."

"I am going to need a lot of ale to forget the fact that these trousers are riding up something fierce," Gustr murmured.

"I think we can take care of that for you my stocky friend," Aiden said as he entered the room with his wife and two young girls that were identical twins and looked to be a couple of years younger than Roxie. "I see that Roxie has introduced you to my son Gavin, but I don't think everyone has had a chance to meet the rest of my family. This lovely creature at my side is my wife, Daisy and these two equally lovely girls are my daughters Gabriella and Genevieve or as they like to be called Brie and Evie."

They all greeted each other and as soon as the pleasantries were over they made their way into the dining room. The Cousland family was a warm and gracious family and the meal was very entertaining. Even when Gustr let out the loudest belch Wyatt had ever heard the Teryn just laughed and said, "Aaah, the cook will be pleased. That's the sign of good meal."

After dinner drinks were served in the study. Roxie watched while the Teryna and her daughters tried to teach Mirima how to play the card game Alouette and he men gathered around the fire with their brandies. Wyatt noticed a large tapestry that covered almost an entire wall. The tapestry was the Cousland Family tree starting with Sarim at the very top. Just above the wall-hanging was an embroidered piece of fabric that read, _"One for all and all for one". _Wyatt had heard Roxie and Gavin exchange that phrase earlier. He would have to ask her about the meaning.

Wyatt walked over to the wall-hanging so that he could get a better look at it. He was so absorbed in his examination that he didn't hear Roxie approach him until she laid her hand on his shoulder. She looked at him and said, "You've been studying that for awhile. Find anything interesting."

"I just find it fascinating that so much of the history of Ferelden is up on this wall. You are fourth in line for the crown. Don't you find that amazing?" Wyatt asked.

Roxie shook her head and said, "You know I'm not in line anymore and even if I was that would change when Eva married and had a child. I don't want to rule. I never did it scared the hell out of me. I was supposed to become Arlessa of West Hills when my mother stepped down in a few years. I guess that title will now go to my brother, Regan."

"I'm a little shaky on my history…"

"History didn't have any applications for the battlefield so you didn't pay attention in that class either?" Roxie asked as she interrupted.

Wyatt laughed, "No I didn't pay attention very much unless it was military history, So correct me if I'm wrong, but your great grandfather Jackson Wayland became Arl of West Hills after Arl Wulff was found guilty of treason for conspiring to kill your grandmother Ella."

"That's correct," Roxie confirmed.

"And when Ella Theirin married your grandfather Leland Bryland, King Alistair made them the Teryn and Teryna of South Reach. Correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. Grams always said that it was Alistair's wedding present to them. I thought you said you didn't pay attention," Roxie questioned.

"I said I didn't pay attention much," Wyatt said. His attention was drawn to the current Teryn of Highever and shock rolled across his face. He cleared his voice and whispered, "I didn't realize that Daisy was the granddaughter of the Commander. I'm shocked that Aiden would take a chance marrying into a family that has magic in the bloodline."

He saw a sadness ripple across her face, but she quickly composed herself and said, "From what my mother has told me he loved her very much and he absolutely refused to give her up just because she _may_ produce a child that was a mage. At the time his grandfather, Fergus and his father Bryce, threatened to disinherit him. He told them to do what they needed to do, but he wouldn't live with his Daisy. After Gavin was born they watched him closely. They even had the Senior Enchanter from the Circle come and a examine him; he showed no signs of being a mage so Bryce didn't change his will and left the title and land to Aiden."

"Wow, what a great love story," Wyatt said. Roxie nodded in agreement. "The saying above the tapestry, I heard you and Gavin say that when you were coming down the stairs. What does it mean?"

Roxie smiled, "The saying actually comes from three fabled knights from Orlais. It means that one member will fight on behalf of all the other members and that all the members will fight on behalf of the one. Bella and Fergus adopted that saying shortly after they were reunited after the Blight and it became the family mantra. It was drilled into both the Theirin and Cousland children that blood is thicker than water and that no matter what we fight for our families. The mantra has been passed down to each generation. Through Fergus and Bella and their kids there are now twenty six cousins and everyone one of us recites that saying to one another either as a way of showing support or unity."

"I like that. It has to bring you reassurance, Roxie, that even though you no longer have a title you still belong to this amazing family that loves and supports each other no matter what," Wyatt said.

Roxie nodded and said, "I do." She stared her rich family history and took comfort in the fact that she was surrounded by people that loved and cared about her and she drew her strength from them.

Wyatt ran his hand over the Roxie's Uncle Everett's embroidered name and his wife's maiden name – Neve Howe, Wyatt's aunt. "It's strange to see the Howe name on your family tree so close to the events that nearly destroyed this family forever."

"It really isn't. Your family has worked hard to restore their name. It started with Nate and his sister Delilah – who as you know, after the death of her husband Albert reclaimed her maiden name so that her son could carry on the Howe name since Nate would not be able to have children. King Alistair made your grandfather Bann of South Bannorn because he trusted him and his leadership. Both your grandfather and father have brought stability back to that region. Wyatt, you should be proud to be a Howe."

Wyatt nodded and said, "I am," he paused for a minute and then asked, "Why do you call Nathaniel, Nate?"

"Oh, well that is what Bella always called him in her journal so that's how I view him…as Nate," Roxie said.

They were quiet for a long time and then Wyatt said, "It's been a long day and I should head to bed."

"Yes, I agree. It will be good to sleep in a bed tonight," Roxie replied.

"Yes, it will. Listen in the morning Mirima, Bryland and I will be meeting to discuss our strategy for investigating these darkspawn attacks. I would like you there since you know this area better than us."

"Oh course, I could ask Aiden if we can use the study for the meeting and have breakfast set-up in here," Roxie offered.

"That would be great. Thank you" Wyatt replied. He looked at her for a long time and said, "I had a good time this evening. Thank you for sharing your family history with me."

"Same here, Wyatt, you helped me remember and trust once again in our family mantra. Good-night," Roxie said with a smile. Wyatt watched her as she said good-night too everyone. She was a walking contradiction. As she made her rounds wishing everyone good-night she was full of grace and elegance that only a well trained noble woman could have and at the same time she was a deadly force to be reckoned with in battle. She perplexed and mystified him, but she had so captivated him that he couldn't walk away from her even if he wanted to…which he didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to apologize on the delay of this chapter. I had terrible writer's block with this chapter…actually I have had writer's block with all of my stories. Fall is my busiest time of year and it is sapping all of my creative energy. I am not a 100% happy with this chapter, but I don't think I can rewrite anymore without going insane. I hope it was worth the wait. **

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Roxie joined them in the study. They enjoyed their breakfast together and kept the conversation light. Once the meal was over Wyatt led them over to a huge map of Highever that was on the wall. There were three red pins inserted into three different locations. One of the locations was north long the coastline not from the castle, one was a few miles south of the Village of Highever and the last one was east toward Amaranthine.

"The pins represent the recent locations of the darkspawn attacks. I think we should investigate the one south of the village first. Teyrn Cousland also suggested that we talk with a farmer right outside the City who reported the attack. Roxie can you see anything significant about these locations that might connect all three of these attacks?" Wyatt asked.

Roxie studied the map a little more and then said, "Aiden could correct me if I am wrong, but I believe that there are caves located near all of those spots. I know for sure there are caves near the spot by the coastline because we use to play there as children and I am positive about the one south of the village because there was a cave-in there a few years ago that killed a group of kids that went in to explore them. I believe I heard my father mention the one east of here."

Wyatt nodded and a concerned look came over his face. Bryland spoke what Wyatt was thinking, "Those caves could be similar to the caves in Amaranthine and lead to the Deep Roads. That would explain why those attacks occurred near the cave entrances."

"Alright, let's get changed into our armor, saddle up and get ready to head to the location in the south," Wyatt said. They all nodded in agreement and an hour later they were rode out the main gate.

The sun was high in the sky when they arrived at the farmer's house. Wyatt dismounted and walked up to the front door and knocked. A short stout woman answered the door. Wyatt explained that they were Grey Wardens here to investigate the resent darkspawn attacks and that they would like to talk with her about them. She informed him that it was her husband that saw them and that they could find him out in the fields. Wyatt thanked her and they headed out to the fields to look for him.

They found Farmer Kelvin plowing the back pasture. Wyatt dismounted and walked toward the man. "Farmer Kelvin, I am Wyatt Howe, a Grey Warden. We are here to investigate the recent darkspawn activity in this area. I have heard that you witnessed an attack not far from here."

The farmer nodded and replied, "That's correct. However, it was more like they were trying to escape something. They only attacked when someone got in their way. Nearly, two dozen of them ran past me and never bothered to touch me. I stepped around the side of a tree and collided with one and that is when it attacked me."

"What? They ran right by you and didn't even raise a sword!" Bryland exclaimed.

"That's correct. I managed to fight off the one that I crashed into me. He didn't seem all that intent on killing me. He swung his sword a few times at me; more or less trying to get me out of his way and then he moved on with the rest of them."

"Amazing!" Wyatt said. "You are lucky to be alive."

"Yes, I thank the Maker everyday for sparing my life," Farmer Kelvin said.

"And these attacks took place where exactly?" Mirima asked.

"About five miles southwest of here; there is a huge rock outcropping not far from there that leads to a some old caves," Kelvin said.

"Thank you," Wyatt said. "Please be safe and I would avoid that area for now."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that. I don't want to go anywhere near that area," Kelvin replied.

The group then headed in the direction of the caves. They found the entrance not far from the farm. They cautiously entered the cave and explored the different tunnels. After several hours of exploration they found a deep hole and all the Wardens grasped at their chest at the same time.

"That leads to the deep roads, alright," Wyatt said. He turned to Roxie and asked, "Can Ember cast any primal spells?" Roxie nodded and he continued. "Let's ride back and bring her here; with a couple of stonefist spells we should be able to close up that hole. Bryland, Mirima, Gustr, and Frankie you stay here and kill anything that comes out of that hole. Roxie and I will ride back to the castle and bring Ember back here."

It took a several hours for Wyatt and Roxie to return with Ember. They made their way to the hole and as they approached they heard laughter. They approached the group and heard Frankie exclaim, "Did you see that spin move I did. I took that Hurlock's head clean off."

"I take it there was some excitement during my absence," Wyatt said.

Bryland shrugged his shoulders, "Define excitement." Wyatt raised one of his eye brows and Bryland continued, "A few of the slimy bastards tried to crawl out of their hole, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle."

Wyatt nodded and then turned to Ember and gave her a few instructions. She cast a few well placed stonefist spells and the hole was closed up. "Well, that should hold them for a while. We will need to let the Teyrn know about this opening so that they can device a more permanent solution."

**xxXxx**

Over the next month the group of Wardens traveled to the other attack sights to investigate the area, but they found very little to explain the attacks. They had collected enough darkspawn blood for the recruits to complete their Joining so Wyatt suggested that they should make their way back to Vigil's Keep before the first snow fall of the season; two days later they rode through the gates at Vigil's Keep.

It took a week for Eli to prepare the potion of the Joining; when the day finally arrived for the ceremony Wyatt nervously paced in the throne room as he waited for the others to arrive. Eli was the first to enter the room. He must have noticed Wyatt's anxiety because he quietly approached him and rested his hand on Wyatt's arm. A calmness spread over him as Eli said, "She is going to be fine, Wyatt. I promise."

"How can you make a promise like that? There is no guarantee that she will survive the Joining."

Eli gave him a reassuring smile and replied, "I can guarantee that she will survive."

"You know it's kind of creepy the way you predict the future like that," Wyatt said.

Eli chuckled, "You aren't the first to tell me that."

Soon Roxie, Remy, Frankie and Gustr stood in front of Connor, Eli and Wyatt. Eli handed Connor the Joining Chalice as he stepped forward. "It's time for us to begin the joining ritual. I will speak the words that have been spoken since the beginning, 'Join us brother and sisters, join us in the shadows were we stand vigilant, join us as we carry the duty that cannot be for sworn, and should you perish know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you'."

Connor stepped forward and handed Roxie the chalice, "From this moment forth, Roxie, you are a Grey Warden." Wyatt held his breath as Roxie took the cup, drank from it and handed it back to Connor. Wyatt watched as she began to sway then wobble before she fell backwards. Wyatt started towards her, but Eli rested his hand on Wyatt's arm and shook his head slightly.

Eli stepped forward and checked on Roxie, looked up at Connor and said, "She lives and she will recover in time."

Remy and Frankie had the same reaction to the ritual, but when Gustr drank from the cup he grasped at his throat, gagged and coughed and fell forward. Connor slowly shock his head, "I am sorry Gustr, may the Ancestor's watch over you."

Wyatt sighed. Gustr had been jolly dwarf and in the short time that Wyatt had traveled with him he had become found of him. Wyatt went to Roxie scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her room. Connor followed him as he carried Frankie into the room. Wyatt sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed a hair away from Roxie's face. Connor looked at him for a long moment and said, "Wyatt, she is going to be asleep for awhile. There isn't anything you can do for her."

Wyatt nodded, but replied, "I know, but I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Alright, I will have Cook send your lunch up here," Connor said.

Wyatt sat beside her bed the rest of the day. That night he fell asleep with his head resting on her bed beside her hand. Early the next morning, he felt her hand begin to twitch; he sat up just as her eyes began to open, he smiled at her and said, "Glad to see you awake."

Roxie rubbed her eyes and asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"For almost a day," Wyatt replied. He gently stroked her cheek as he asked, "Did you dream at all?"

Roxie sat up in bed and said, "Yes, it was the strangest dream. I was tracking these darkspawn in the Deep Roads. They led me to this ancient looking temple. At the center of this temple there was this illustrious being that had this remarkably bright light shining all around it so I couldn't make out what the being was. As the darkspawn approached the being an invisible shield reflected them away, but the darkspawn kept trying to crack the barrier. Finally one of the Emissaries managed to break the shield and they all charged at the celestial creature. It shrieked and that is when I woke up."

Wyatt stared at her and finally said, "That is strange. I only dreamt about the Deep Roads and darkspawn. I wonder what that means."

Roxie shrugged and then said, "I'm starving."

Wyatt laughed, stood up and said, "I will have some food sent up. You ate a lot before the taint. I can't imagine how much food you're going to put away now."

Roxie looked abashed. "It's not polite to tell a Lady that eats too much."

Wyatt raised an eye brow and replied, "But now you're officially not a Lady anymore."

Roxie gave a fake pout and said, "It still isn't nice."

Wyatt couldn't resist her pouting lips; he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, "I'm glad you are alright."

She smiled up at him; she grabbed the material at the front of his shirt and pulled him closer for another kiss when a messenger rushed in, "Warden Wayland, a letter was just delivered for you."

"Thank you," Roxie said as she took the letter, reached into her drawer and handed the messenger a couple silver coins.

Wyatt leaned kissed her one last time, "I will let you read your letter while I go get you something to eat." He glanced over at Frankie and continued, "It won't be long before Frankie wakes up too so I will have two trays brought up."

"Thank you, Wyatt," Roxie said with a smile.

Roxie looked at the handwriting on the letter an instantly recognized it as Reece's penmanship. She felt her heart skip a beat. She had deeply missed Reece, but she felt a pang of guilt that she wasn't pining away for him like she had when she first arrived at the Keep. Wyatt had slowly crept into her life as he helped ease her sadness over all that she had lost with the hope of all that she could gain if she allowed herself to open up. Wyatt had quickly become a part of her life, she cared about him deeply, but she loved Reece. She quickly ripped open the letter.

_My Dearest Roxie,_

_I hope that this letter finds you safe and sound at Vigil's Keep and that you are currently teaching those darkspawn why they should learn to fear you. I am sorry that I haven't written sooner, but I have been very busy traveling and then trying to earn a living. I made my way to Val Royeaux where I have found some fame and recognition by competing and winning several of their large tournaments. I impressed the Chevaliers with my talents and they have recruited me into their Order. Tomorrow I will leave with them to travel to Montfort in the service of Lord Verdon. He is in the middle of a land dispute and needs as many Knights in his service as possible. _

_I miss you, my Love. I wish I had you to hold onto and keep me warm these long cold nights, but I know that it will be years before I will be able to gaze into your beautiful face or feel the warmth of your embrace. I fear that the two different paths that our lives have taken us on may never converge back together again and that is why I must let you go so that you can be free to live your life without always waiting for me to come back. The longer that I am away the more that I doubt that I will ever be able to return to you; I love you, Roxie. I will love you till the day that I die. Please have a long and happy life._

_Love you always and forever,_

_Reece_

Roxie didn't even realize that she was crying until she saw the tears splash down on the page and she heard the ragged breath that escape from her lips. She quickly got dressed and made her way to the Commanders office. She rapidly knocked on the door. A voice called out, "Come in."

Connor stood up as she entered the room and noticed her red swollen eyes. "Roxie, what can I do for you my dear?"

She still held the crumbled letter in her hand as she waved it at Connor, "What have you heard regarding Reece? Why does he think he will never be able to return?"

Connor looked at her for a moment, sighed as he sat down, "The Senior Enchanter at the Circle wrote me to tell me that the Templars had placed a bounty on Reece and that he was wanted dead or alive. The King was made aware of the situation and at great expense to him; he made arrangements for Reece to have a new identity created including paper work to back up his claims. As you know only nobility can enter tournaments so these documents are what allowed him to enter the tournaments and create a name for himself in Val Royeaux. As long as the Templars continue to hunt him, he will never be able to return to Ferelden. It is just too dangerous for him and for his family. I am sorry my dear."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roxie sobbed.

"Roxie, I didn't find out about until you had already left for Highever and when you returned I wanted to wait until after the Joining. I am sorry that you received his letter before I had a chance to tell you." Connor stood up, walked over to Roxie, pulled her out of her chair and into his arms, "I am so sorry it turned out like this. I know that you loved him and that he loved you."

Roxie took comfort in Connor's fatherly embrace. After a moment she stepped away and wiped her tears away, "Thank you, Connor."

Connor smiled at her and said, "Anytime, my dear."

Just then a knock came at the door and Wyatt entered the room as Roxie rushed past him. He noticed Roxie's tear streaked face and reached out for her.

Connor stopped him from going after her and said, "She needs some time, Wyatt. Let her be."

Wyatt hesitated as he fought the urge to run after her. He turned back to the Connor and said, "Are you sure? Maybe I can help."

Connor shook his head, "Not with this, my boy. Only time will heal this wound. Now, what did you need to see me about?"

Just then Eli walked in behind them. Wyatt turned and said, "I asked Eli to join us. I think he will find this interesting too."

They all sat down and Wyatt told them about the dream that Roxie had after the Joining. They both sat there stunned for a moment and then Connor replied, "So it's already started."

Eli nodded, "It's earlier then I had anticipated."

"Will she be ready?" Connor asked.

Eli paused as if he were deep in thought and then replied, "She is even more ready than her great grandmother was. She will be fine."

"What has started? Who needs to be ready?" Wyatt inquired.

"The darkspawn have started to seek out my brother, Razikale," Eli replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Roxie raced to her room. The tray of food that Wyatt had brought up was lying on her bed. She glanced over to see that Frankie still hadn't woken up from the Joining. She grabbed a biscuit, her backpack and headed out for the gardens. She needed time to think…to process that Reece was being hunted because of her stupid actions. Reece, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with was now on the run, living a life under a false identity, always in fear that he might be found out or that the Templars might find him, and the possibility that he might never be able to return home to his family…all because she reacted instead of pausing to think.

She made her way out to the garden and found a shady spot underneath a tree. She pulled out her canteen, took a sip of water and ate her biscuit. She thought about Reece all alone with no familiar faces around him and her heart broke for him. Why didn't she leave with him? Instead of being a Grey Warden she could be with him and at least he wouldn't be alone. The thought of never seeing him again ripped at her heart and caused her eyes to sting as she pushed back the tears.

She was so confused. She loved Reece she wanted to be with him to help him through this at the same time she felt at home with the Wardens…at peace with her new life. And then there was Wyatt; she didn't want to have feelings for him, hadn't planned on having feelings for him, but she was drawn to him, she couldn't stay away from him and she couldn't explain why.

She rifled through her bag and pulled out Bella's diary. She leafed through the pages and stopped on the page that contained the sketch of Bella in the arms of Nathaniel. She studied Nate's face and his expression – the way that he was looked at Bella – with such devotion and love; she had seen that same look in Wyatt's eyes when he looked at her and a slight smile crossed her lips.

She turned to the place that she had left off the last time that she had read. They had announced Fergus and Leliana as Ella's parents and then Bella had left with Nate and group of Wardens to investigate a few darkspawn attack. The Warden's had tracked down the strange darkspawn attacks south of Lothering, but they had not found any evidence to the cause behind the attacks. Boy that sounded familiar, Roxie thought as she continued to read.

_As I lay here staring up at the stars and into the flames of the fire the realization for my actions are finally setting in and I realize what a fucking mess I have made of my life and Alistair's. That night at the Keep he begged me to have faith in us, to trust my heart and not my head, but I didn't listen. As always, I assumed I knew what was best for us, for him, for Ferelden and hell or high water we were going to do it my way. Exactly what did that get me…I lost the only man I will ever love, I have a daughter that is being raised by my brother, and I have forced Alistair into a marriage that he didn't want to a woman he doesn't love. And somehow through all of that Alistair still loves me and he is concerned about how I am going to react to the news of his wife being pregnant. _

_The letter that Fergus had sent to Lothering had contained a sealed letter from Alistair. _

My Love,

I hope that this letter reaches you before you hear this news from another source. Anna is with child and the birth of the new Theirin heir should take place in the spring. It pains me to give you this news because this is the life that I had desperately wanted with you. I wanted to see the glow on your face as your stomach grew as our child developed within you, I wanted to see your belly move with each flutter of our child, and I so wanted to experience all of this with you as my wife.

But maybe you were right…maybe with the taint we would have never been able to experience these things together. So I view this as a means to an end…we will one day be back together. I don't know how – but I believe that now more than ever. I have faith…enough for the two of us. So for now we must go our separate ways to fulfill our duties; But Ella, you are the strongest person I know and I have to draw on that strength to move forward with the life that I now live, but I take comfort knowing that one day you will be mine once again.

As you once said, _'Beloved of my soul, I desire you forever'._

Alistair

_His words had deeply moved me and his faith in the two of us has stirred my soul. It reminded me of our duties and of the strength that I must now dig deep to find, but that I know is there. Alistair reminded me that I must live the life that I been given to its fullest if I am ever going to find peace and happiness. Thank you, Alistair for reminding me who I am. _

Roxie read the entry several times. She admired both of their strength and courage to move forward with their lives and their duties despite their heartaches. That is what she needed to do; she had been placed here in this situation for a reason. She had her duty to the Wardens to fulfill. Thanks, Bella for reminding me who I am.

xxXxx

Wyatt sat in his chair dumbfounded. He must not have heard Eli right. "Your brother? Your brother, King Duncan, is dead! He died during the Qunari invasion," Wyatt exclaimed.

Eli shook his head, "Duncan was my half brother in this physical form. My brother, Razikale, is an old gold, a son of the Maker, just as I once was. He is the god of Mystery. I was the god of Beauty before the darkspawn found me and corrupted me. When Morrigan performed the dark ritual and then Bella killed my corrupted form, the essences of my soul entered the physical form that you see here."

"Connor has explained all of that to me. But why do you think the darkspawn are seeking him out? Isn't it a little early for another Blight? I thought it takes centuries before they are able to corrupt another old god," Wyatt inquired.

Eli took a deep breath and then said, "Did you read any of Bella's reports regarding the Architect's ritual by using my blood?" Wyatt nodded so Eli continued, "Bella in her anger at the Architect's betrayal killed him in hast. I think Avernus did an admirable job in translating the Architect's research and managed to stop the majority of the darkspawn from seeking out the old gods. However, even the Architect admitted that there were flaws and that was made clear when the darkspawn rebelled against him in the first place. I believe that once again that there is a war taking place amongst the darkspawn – two fractions – one fraction is seeking the old gods out and one fraction is trying to stop them from finding the old gods. That is why the current darkspawn attacks don't make sense. It's an internal war and humans are only attacked when they accidently enter into the battlefield."

"Well, that's great. Let's just let them kill each other off," Wyatt replied dryly.

"We can't do that, Wyatt. We have to stop the fraction that is seeking out Razikale before they find him. The problem is compounded because Avernus didn't completely understand the Architect's research when he created the potion and performed the ritual. Now even though the seeker fraction is smaller in numbers they are just as intelligent as the chaser fraction that is trying to stop them. They are no longer mindless creatures and it won't take them long to find Razikale." Connor said.

Again Wyatt was astounded. He rubbed his hand through his hair, "By the Maker, so we could have another Blight, but this time we will be fighting intelligent monsters. That's just lovely." Wyatt paused as this new reality crashed down on him. "Is that what Roxie's dream was about? Her dream was real?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, her dream is real. Just like when there is a Blight and Wardens dream about the Archdemon. It will only be a matter of time before the rest of the Wardens begin to have similar dreams" Eli replied.

"You said that she is even more ready than her great grandmother was. Why does Roxie need to be ready? She is a junior Warden. It should be senior Wardens that lead this investigation," Wyatt questioned.

"It's in her blood to lead not to follow. She is a direct descendant of Gabriella Cousland and Alistair Theirin. The only two Wardens to stop a Blight in our life time. She is reading Bella's diary and she is learning a great deal from her. Bella, like Roxie, was a fierce fighter, an exceptional leader, and brilliant diplomat, but she lead with her emotions and at times that caused her problems – like killing the Architect without fully understanding all of his research. Roxie is learning from Bella's mistakes just as much as she is learning from her successes. She is going to pivotal in the upcoming war," Eli said.

"So you expect us to go to war," Wyatt inquired.

"Yes, and if we can stop it in time it will be a war that never reaches the surface," Connor replied.

"I think it's an awful lot to expect from a young girl who just became a Warden. I understand who her ancestors were, but that doesn't mean that she is the next Hero of Ferelden," Wyatt said. He didn't want to accept this. He cared too much for Roxie to let her be burdened with this type of responsibility.

"I don't expect her to be the next Hero of Ferelden. If everything goes as planned no one outside of the Grey Wardens will ever know of her contribution because this war will have never reached the surface for them to know about it. And no Wyatt, I don't plan on burdening her with this responsibility. So what is discussed here should not be conveyed to her." Eli said.

Wyatt stared at him a long time before he replied heatedly, "Reading my mind!"

"I don't like to invade others personal thoughts, but I need to know where your head is at regarding this, Wyatt. I know that you love her…"

"You know that I love her!" Wyatt interrupted. "I don't even know if I love her."

Eli just smiled and continued without addressing his outburst, "You cannot allow your feelings towards her to stop her from fulfilling her destiny. When she is ready she will rise up to the challenge that will be placed before her and she will finish what Bella started."

Wyatt didn't like the sound of that. He couldn't put his finger on why that last statement sounded so ominous, but it made him uneasy and he didn't know how to address that so instead he asked, "You mentioned a plan?"

"Yes, the Messenger which was one of the Architect's disciples has been spotted recently near the Southron Hills. He once aided Bella, we are hoping that he will aid us too," Connor said.

"Won't he be a little upset with us considering that Bella killed his master," Wyatt said.

"He might be, but according to all reports his nature has still been to give aid to others when needed. A merchant traveling Gwaren through the Brecilian Passage was attacked by werewolves. The Messenger quickly came to the aid of the merchant, dispensed of the werewolves and then offered medical treatment to him. I believe that if we can convince him that this is what is best he will aid us," Connor replied.

"Okay, when do you want us to leave?" Wyatt asked.

"The day after tomorrow; Frankie is still recovering so she will stay behind, but I want you to take Roxie, Remy, Mirima, Bryland, and Skylyn," Connor answered.

"Well, at least this time we have a mage with us," Wyatt retorted as he stood up and headed out the door.

Once the door was closed Connor leaned back in chair and asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

Eli let out a long sigh, "He is her Alistair. Even though he doesn't realize it yet, he is deeply in love with her so much so he would lay down his life for her and in the end he just may be her saving grace."

Connor rubbed his hands together, "Well, that's not good. What happens if he does save her?"

Eli sighed again, "Then the cycle continues."

"Is there any way to prevent that from happening?" Connor asked.

"That part of the future is still covered in fog. There are too many factors that haven't fallen into place yet," Eli said. "We will have to wait and see. Right now, the future is in their hands and in the decisions that they will make in the coming months."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Over the past several months Wyatt had quietly observed Roxie as he tried to see what Eli and Connor were talking about, but he remained baffled. Yes, she was an excellent fight…one of the best he had ever seen actually and she was equally as diplomatic as she was charming which was a dangerous combination; on their mission to Brecilian Passage to find the Messenger he noticed that she had excellent battle tactic skills and if placed in a leadership position she would be a deadly foe for any army. All of these were outstanding qualities. Qualities that most military generals, kings and leaders possessed, but he didn't see how these attributes meant that she had some great calling or destiny.

Or maybe he was fooling himself; maybe he didn't want to see what they saw because he had come to realize that Eli was right…that he was desperately and hopeless in love with her and the thought of her dying made his chest tighten and his stomach lurch. Eli's words echoed in his mind, 'When she is ready she will rise up to the challenge that will be placed before her and she will finish what Bella started'. What did that mean? What had Bella started that Roxie needed to complete? Whatever it was he wouldn't let anything happen to her; he would protect her at all costs.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Roxie asked as she guided her horse beside his.

He smiled and lied, "About how miserably we had failed at finding the Messenger at Brecilian Passage."

Roxie smiled sympathetically, "Wyatt, you have to quiet beating yourself up about that. It's obvious that the Messenger is going to great lengths to avoid the Wardens."

"Yes, that was abundantly clear as he lead us on wild nug chase throughout the Brecilian Forrest," Wyatt replied bitterly.

"I still think our best bet is to capture one of these talking darkspawn and make them talk," Roxie responded.

"Well, I think Connor agrees with you. After we return from Denerim following all the National Blight Memorial Celebrations he is going to send a group into the Deep Roads to track down a couple of the talking darkspawn. Won't that be fun?" Wyatt said dryly.

Roxie shivered, "Yuck, the Deep Roads. I don't know how the Legion of the Dead can stay down there for such long periods of time; one week and I can't wait to get out."

Wyatt nodded, "Let's change the subject to something a little more uplifting…It's been almost a year since your conscription. So are you excited, nervous or frightened about heading to Denerim to see your family?"

Roxie smiled slightly, "All the above. I know my family will welcome me with open arms, but I am not the same person that I was a year ago and the things that I use to think were important seem so trivial now…and the last time I was here I made decisions that ruined a lot of lives."

Wyatt didn't say anything. He knew that she was thinking about Reece. When he found her in the garden after his conversation with Eli and Connor she had told him that Reece was on the run from the Templars and more than likely never be able to come home. A part of him was glad by this news. He knew that Reece was her first love and their relationship had ended tragically against both of their wills due to circumstances that ripped them apart. So he was relieved that Reece wouldn't be able to make any unexpected appearances, but he hated that Roxie still blamed herself for what happened to them a year ago. He could tell that it ate at her.

"I'm sure five minutes with Eva and the two of you will be gossiping like a pair of courtier," Wyatt said lightheartedly as he tried to easy her darkening mood.

She smiled, "Yes, she does have that way about her." They were only an hour side of Denerim and they rode in silence the rest of the way – each lost in their own thoughts.

**xxXxx**

The following morning Roxie had asked Wyatt to accompany her to the Palace for a luncheon that King Alistair James was hosting in her honor. He met her in the main hall of the Warden Compound. She glided down the stairs in a stylish burnt orange and gold brocaded dress that had hugged her small frame and emphasized her exquisite bust line. The color of the dress brought out the green in her sparkling eyes and emphasized the deep auburn streaks in her hair. Her hair was pulled up, but she had several ringlets that framed her beautiful face. Wyatt drew a deep breath; she was breathtaking. Over the past year he had only seen Roxie in armor or casual linen trousers and she always looked great in them. He had completely forgotten that she was a noble in every sense of the word as she moved gracefully toward him. Wyatt thanked the Maker for bringing her into his life.

"Why Lord Howe you clean up very nicely?" Roxie purred.

He laughed, "Not nearly as good as you. May I say, my Lady, that you will be the most stunning noble at the luncheon today?"

"Well, you have never met my cousin Eva. She is much more the Lady then I will ever be," Roxie replied as she started for the door.

Wyatt grabbed her by the waist and drew her back against his chest. The scent of jasmine filled his senses as he whispered in her ear, "I don't want a prim and proper Lady; I only want my beautiful rogue goddess." He nibbled as her ear and felt the shiver roll through her.

"Goddess is it?" She asked with a sigh as she leaned back into his chest.

He kissed her down the side of her neck as he whispered, "Yes, goddess, but you missed the most important part of the statement…you are _**my**_ goddess."

She stepped away from him; smiled her crocked wicked grin and cooed, "If you keep doing that I may have to find a dark corner and have my way with you."

Now it was his turn to grin at her sinfully, "I would take that over a luncheon any time," he replied as he held out his arm for and escorted her out the gates towards the Palace.

When they arrived at the Palace Garden and the guard announced, "Warden Roxie Cousland and Warden Wyatt Howe."

A beautiful girl with dark blond hair and honey colored eyes jumped out of the reception line and rushed at both of them, "Roxieeee!" She exclaimed as she throw her arms around Roxie's neck.

Roxie began to laugh as she hugged the girl back, "Your Highness that is no way for a princess to act."

The girl stepped back, glared at Roxie and wagged her finger, "Cousin that had better be the last time you use my formal title while you are here or else I will have you thrown in the dungeons."

"Is my daughter threatening you, Warden? If so, you could always conscript her," King Alistair James said jovially as he approached them from behind.

Roxie immediately went into a deep curtsy and Wyatt bowed. "Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to see you again," Roxie said.

"Well, now I understand why Eva threatened you with the dungeons. You know better than to do that my dear Cousin when it is just us family members here. You have been away to long, my child," AJ reprimanded as he drew Roxie into a big bear hug.

When he released her he turned to Wyatt and said, "Warden Howe, it is a pleasure to meet you. Roxie talks about you all the time in her letters."

Wyatt blushed, "The pleasure is mine, your Majesty."

AJ shook his head, "Well, that just won't do; when we are among family it's just AJ; none of that 'majesty' nonsense."

"If that is the case, then I insist that you call me Wyatt."

Alistair put his arm around Wyatt and led him over to the reception line and introduced him to the rest of the royal family.

The rest of the party was a blur as Wyatt mingled and chatted with all twenty six cousins. Occasionally he would catch Roxie's eye and she would wink or smile at him. He had finally made his way over to her and whispered, "How in Maker's name do you keep all of their names straight? There are so many of them."

Roxie laughed, "Practice, I used to carry a little cheat sheet up my sleeves."

Wyatt grinned, "That is what I am going to have to do next time."

AJ approached the two of them, "So Wyatt will you be joining Roxie in the Tournament ring this week?"

Wyatt nodded, "Yes, I will."

"And do you hope to best her?" AJ asked.

"I will do my best, but she is tough to defeat in the sparring ring. I can only imagine how tough she will be to defeat in front of a large crowd when her reputation and a large boon are on the line," Wyatt replied.

AJ chuckled, "Yes, she is highly competitive. It's in her blood."

"Don't I know it; she makes a contest out of how many darkspawn we kill. Whoever has the most doesn't have to help set-up camp or cook. They can relax, take a bath in a nearby pond and just unwind after a long day on the road. Needless to say, Roxie is the cleanest member of our party."

AJ laugh as Roxie shrugged, "What can I say, I like to be clean. If it takes killing a few more darkspawn than everyone else then so be it."

xxXxx

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. Wyatt accompanied her to all the Palace functions that she was required to attend; she accompanied him to the Alienage to look for recruits and the both advanced through the tournament without much effort. He was grateful that he hadn't drawn her name yet so he had not faced her in the ring all week, but he thought watching her fight against knights and soldiers much better and stronger then her was more difficult than facing her in the ring.

It was the last day of the tournament and only eight fighters remained: Roxie, Wyatt, Bryland, Mirima, Frankie, Master Zeph, a Templar from the Denerim Chantry, and a Chevalier who was representing Orlais' Emperor Theo. Wyatt was pleased that out of the eight, five were Wardens. Wyatt was surprised at Master Zeph's performance in the tournament; for being older than most of the competitors he was extremely agile and cunning; he would need all of that intellect as he faced Mirima in the next round.

Wyatt turned his attention to the ring as they announced Roxie's name. She entered the ring with a resounding cheer. Then they announced the Templar who entered the ring with polite applause. They bowed to each other and then began circling one another. Wyatt watched intensely as the Templar took the first swing and Roxie easily side stepped him. It was a strenuous match to watch, but Roxie met the Knight blow for blow and quickly had him on the defense as she aggressively backed him up across the ring as she swung and slashed at him. There was anger in her strikes as she focused fury from last year's events at this poor Templar. The match was over quickly as the knight fell to his knees and yielded.

Wyatt had faced Bryland this round and it was a hard fought battle. The two of them were equally matched and in the end it had come down to endurance and luck. Wyatt had won the match when Bryland had lost his balance and stumbled; giving Wyatt the upper hand just long enough to completely take out Bryland's legs.

At the end of the round Wyatt, Roxie, Master Zeph and the Chevalier moved onto the next round. Roxie would face her Sensei while Wyatt would face the mysterious Chevalier.

Watching Roxie and Master Zeph fight each other was like watching a beautiful deadly dance. Both of them utilized every rogue technique they possessed against each other as they shimmered and danced around each other. The crowd was enthralled as the watched the master and the apprentice's lethal waltz and every member of the audience prayed to the Maker that they would never have to meet these two on the battle field. Youth and endurance finally won over experience as Roxie extended her hand out to her Sensei as helped him up from the ground and hugged her teacher.

Wyatt's match against the Chevalier was over before it had barely started. The Chevalier had come out swinging hard and fast and had Reece quickly on the defense as he scrambled for solid footing. Through the eye slits in the Knight's helm there was a fierce determination to defeat Wyatt at all costs. The Knight charged at Wyatt, but he side stepped the charge and moved to the Knight's left side. The Knight had anticipated the move and delivered three rapid strikes with his long blade to Wyatt's back and swung the blunt side of his dagger against Wyatt's neck that knocking him to the ground. The Knight towered over Wyatt with his sword pointed at Wyatt's throat – Wyatt yielded.

Wyatt paced the recess floor as Roxie adjusted her armor. "I don't like this Knight. He is vicious and brutal. I don't trust a man that refuses to remove his helm after a victory."

Roxie rested her hand on Wyatt's arm and pulled him towards her. He eased into her embrace as she said, "I will be fine. I have watched him fight and he is an excellent rogue fighter, but I am better. The only reason that he got the upper hand on you was because you weren't expecting him to make such a quick attack, but I will be ready for him if he does. You don't need to worry. I promise…"

He brought his finger up to her lips and said "Sssssh, I know." His finger still rested on her lips; she gave a wicked grin as she took his finger inside her mouth; her warm moist tongue swept across it. He closed his eyes against the powerful sensation of her wet velvet tongue against his skin. He groaned when her mouth left his finger. His hand slid around to the nape of her neck as he drew her in and covered her lips with his. She signed softly as she parted her mouth and his tongue slipped between her soft, tender lips. She leaned into him as she deepened the kiss and a moan escaped from deep in his throat as his desire for her ignited into a hungry flame.

She pulled away and closed her eyes as she tried to compose herself. He ran a finger along her cheek bone and she opened her eyes and smiled at him, "I need to go," she whispered.

He nodded, brushed her forehead with his lips, "Come back to me in one piece."

She titled her head and smiled, "Always."

They announced her name and she jogged out onto the tournament field to the roar of the crowd and bowed. Wyatt joined the other Wardens in the stands just as her opponent was announced. The Knight quickly joined her on the field and they bowed to each other. The announcer went over the rules for the crowd and then after a dramatic pause exclaimed, "Let the battle commence." The two of them circled each other for several minutes as they tried to get a feel for one another. The Knight towered over her and Wyatt knew she would have to use her agility and speed to out maneuver the reach that the Knight had.

The Knight lunged forward and Roxie twisted to the right and jabbed at his back, but he pivoted out of the way just in time to miss the blow. Both of them crouched into a fighting stance as they begin to circle each other again. The Knight swung his sword toward her head and Roxie brought up the short sword just in time to stop the blow. She pushed off the Knight's long sword and backed up a step as they continued the dance… swing, block, attack, parry, the sound of steel clashing over and over again.

The Knight circled her again and then swung his sword low towards her knees and she jumped over the blade, twisted around and delivered a hard blow to his back with the pommel of the short sword. He growled as spun to face her. Wyatt could tell that Roxie was concentrating on the Knight's body language as she tried to read his attacks. He lunged, she parried, he swung, she blocked and the when he lunged forward a little too deep she side stepped him, it caught him off balance, and she brought the blunt side of her blade down on his arm and shoulder.

"She's doing good against the Knight," Bryland said then chuckled, "Better then you did."

Wyatt glared at him. "Now boys, we are here to support our fellow Warden. She wouldn't be happy if I had to break up a fight between the two of you." Mirima said calmly.

"The last thing we want is to make Roxie unhappy. An unhappy Roxie makes everyone unhappy," Bryland retorted.

Wyatt turned his attention back to the ring as the Knight advanced on her again and lunged forward; she spun to the right, dropped down and swung at the back of his legs, but he anticipated the move and dodged out of the way. As she stood up he yelled out as he brought the blunt blade down and caught her on her left side and she went down.

Bryland heard the deep intake of breath from Wyatt and said, "You either need to start drinking some ale when you watch her fight or not watch her at all."

Wyatt smiled weakly, "Where's that ale wench when you need her?"

Bryland called over the ale girl and purchased three mugs. He handed Wyatt his and said, "Drink up my friend."

Wyatt took a large gulp as he turned his attention back to the ring. He watched as Roxie rolled to her knees and crossed the sword and dagger above her head just in time to stop a blow to the head. She pushed off of the Knight's sword, rolled backwards and was quickly back on her feet. Wyatt let out a sigh of relief.

The Knight charged again, but Roxie once again rolled under his charge and as she comes up behind him delivered a blow to the back of the Knights knees. The Knight staggered forward and Roxie twisted around as she used his forward momentum she hit the Knight in the back with the blunt side of the blade. The Knight stumbled forward, but remained on his feet.

Wyatt saw the opening as Roxie quickly danced toward him in blur of motion as her sword and dagger worked in unison. The Knight was backing up as he meet each swing with a block. The Knight leapt to right and when he landed he bent down and swung at her feet, she jumped into the air and over the blade. When she landed the Knight moved to roll past her and come up behind her, but she had expected that and as he rolled by Roxie brought the pommel of her sword down between his shoulder blades. The blow knocked him forward. Roxie slammed her foot down between the Knight's shoulder and touched the tip of her sword to the nape of his neck – the Knight surrendered.

Roxie helped the Knight to his feet and they both bowed to the crowd. King Alistair James joined them on the field and presented both of them with a boon for the tournament. Roxie and the Knight both approached the stands to greet their fans and then they made their way to the recess. Wyatt quickly exited the stands and headed for the recess to offer Roxie his congratulations.

He approached the entrance of the room and saw the Knight with his back to Roxie his helm still on. He heard Roxie's voice. "You are a worthy opponent and that was a close match. Will you remove your helm so that I can see the face of such admirable challenger or are you to remain a mystery?"

The Knight was silent for a moment. Then with his back still turned away from her he removed his helm and long blond locks fell to his shoulders. "I thought for sure you would have recognized that my training came from the same master that you call Sensei." The Knight turned to face her and his blue eyes sparkled as his gaze met hers.

Roxie slowly shook her head as a grin spread across her face. "I thought it was you…the way your eyes fixated on me through your helm. I would know your eyes anywhere, Reece." She ran into his arms and he swept her up in his embrace.

Wyatt leaned against the wall with his head in hands as he felt his heart break.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter contains adult content! You have been warned.**

**Chapter 11**

Roxie clung to Reece as he embraced her tightly. She didn't realize just how much she had missed him until she was on the field fighting him. The Knight had moved and reacted the exact same way that she had seen Reece react when she had trained with him and as he stared down at her through his helm she knew…she knew it was him and her heart began to panic with fear that he would be recognized.

Roxie pulled back and said, "Reece what are you doing here? The Templars have a bounty on your head."

Reece smiled at her as he ran his hand through her silky hair; his touch sent shivers down her spine. He drew her against his chest and she breathed in his spicy, hot scent. His nearness and warmth sent fire sizzling along her nerve endings. Reece's handsome face and gorgeous body this close to her made her realize how much she ached for him.

"Seeing you…being with you one last time was worth the risk," he whispered in her ear as he trailed kisses down her neck.

She withdrew from his embrace immediately. "No, it isn't, Reece! I have already ruined your life. You can't put yourself in danger for me."

He looked at her questioningly, "Ruined my life? You're the best thing about my life. How can you think that you ruined it?" 

"How can you not? It's because of me that you are now on the run, living a life under a false identity, always in fear that you might be found out or that the Templars might find you, never being able to return home to your family!" She exclaimed as voice broke and the tears that she had been fighting finally coursed down her cheeks.

Reese pulled her back into his embrace, "Oh my Love, this isn't your fault. You saved my life that day. You risked everything that day and I am still here because of you. Please Roxie you have to stop blaming yourself for this."

He slid his hand under her chin and lifted her head to face him. His thumb rubbed the tear away from her cheek; he slid his hand around to the nape of her neck and pulled her towards him. His lips brushed against hers and she melted against his chest as her arms slid around his neck. The feel of him back in her arms caused her head to spin. His lips covered hers as he captured her mouth with hungry urgency; he traced his tongue slowly around the inner edge of her mouth, and then slipped his tongue deeper, probing, and exploring. She arched against him as she lost herself in his kiss and in the taste of him.

He lightly nipped at her bottom lip and then pulled away slightly and whispered, "By the Maker, Roxie, I have missed you. I have dreamt of you every night." His lips caressed the side of neck and ear as he murmured, "I have longed for you my Love and I couldn't say good-bye to you in a letter. I needed to see you, to hold you and to love you one last time." Tears slid down her checks again as she realized that this was good-bye…their final farewell and that after tonight all hope of ever being with him again was gone.

Reece pulled away and wiped her tears. "Please don't cry. We have tonight, Rox, let's spend the little time we have together enjoying each other not crying over what we can't change."

For the first time she actually looked around the recess room. While their match had been going all of the weapons racks and sparring dummies had been removed and had been replaced by a table with food and wine, a large basin filled with hot water, an oversized sofa with lots of pillows and a satin rode and men's linen trousers laid across it.

Roxie looked shocked as she stared at Reece. "Where did all of this come from?"

Reece grinned at her, "AJ knew that I only had one night to be with you before I had to travel back to Orlais. He helped arrange this."

"AJ helped put this together?" Roxie asked dumbfounded.

Reece nodded as he walked over to her and started to unfasten her drakeskin armor, "The King really is a romantic at heart and I don't think there isn't anything he wouldn't do for family."

"The Wardens will worry about me if I am not back soon," Roxie replied.

Reece gave her a knowing smile and said, "AJ sent a note to the compound stating that he requested your presence at the Palace for a private family matter."

He led her over to sofa to remove her boots and then her gloves. She stood before him completely naked. His eyes hungrily roamed over her body as he memorized every curve, every line of her body, "You are so beautiful, Roxie." he sighed.

He pulled the sponge out of the water basin and carefully and lovingly washed the dirt and grime off of her. Her nerves jumped as she felt his warm palm and hot breath against her skin and desire spread like wildfire through every nerve ending in her body; every fiber of her being tingled with a devastating need to have his lips on her skin as he explored every inch of her.

When he was done she then eagerly removed all of his armor. She took the sponge from him and she began to caress his body as she drank in the sheer splendor of his body. She wanted to trace the alluring curve of his lips with hers, run her tongue along the slope of his cheekbone and brush kisses down his chiseled chest.

She put the sponge back in the basin as he stepped toward her. Her mouth quivered from anticipation as her lips parted as a tempting subtle invitation. She heard him murmur her name, low and deep in his throat with such urgency that her half-aroused body was flooded further with a fiery wave of rushing heat that seared her soul.

His mouth came down on hers hungrily, fiercely and that first potent contact sent scorching fire deep into her stomach and wrenched a low moan from her throat that vibrated deep in her chest. Her lips moved under his, equally impassioned and she give back to him all that he had gave to her. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the sofa and then he laid her back as he gazed over her soft supple body.

Roxie had one glimpse of his blue eyes before his head descended and his lips enveloped hers. There was such a longing and need in his kiss that consumed and devoured her. His fingers tangled in her hair as he cupped her head. His tongue encountered no resistance as it swept with fervent insistence into the softness of her mouth.

His voice stole softly through the silence, his breath mingled with hers. "Rox, the taste of your mouth is so sweet and delicious," he murmured as he kissed down neck to her collarbone. The scent of him enslaved her; the brush of his fingers against her throat was like little licks of flame against her already aroused body. She shivered as she ran her fingers against his taut skin.

He caressed his way down her body with his tongue and when he reached her breasts he flicked his tongue over her hard nipple; she moaned as he cupped her nipple with his lips, tugged at it and her body shuddered in response. She felt his arousal as he pressed against her thigh and she slid her hand down and rubbed it against his erection causing his hips to push harder against her.

She then slid her hand over his erection and lightly closed her fingers around him slowly stroking the length of him alternating between slow and fast, hard and soft. Breathing hard, his whole body jerked, his head fell back, his eyes closed in sensual rapture, "Oh Maker, Roxie my Love," he moaned. Roxie smiled with satisfaction that she could still make him cry out with pleasure.

Reece smiled at her and said, "I think I need to concentrate on you for a while." He kissed and licked his way to her stomach and navel. He pushed her legs apart and settled himself there. His fingers glided over the inner part of her thigh till they reach the source that ached for his touch and gently traced the outline of her folds with his fingertips till they reached the nub at the center and he ran his fingertips across it causing Roxie's hips move forward on their own. He followed the same path that his fingers just took with his tongue, but when he reached the source of heat that was now thrumming he swirled his tongue and then sucked at the same time causing Roxie's hips move forward involuntarily.

He lifted his head and grinned at her, "You taste even better down here." He thrust his tongue in and out of her several times and then replaced his tongue with his fingers as his tongue flicked and licked at her swollen nub. She moaned his name as she arched her back and pushed her hips forward as the pleasure in her continued to build. The sensation rippled through her curling her toes and she cried out his name as the pleasure washed over every inch of her body and she fell back against the blankets.

"Oh, my Reece," Roxie purred, "that…that was fantastic." Where had he learned that? But she quickly pushed the thought out her head. They had one night together; there was no time for petty jealousy.

He kissed his way back up torso, "You liked that, huh?"

She grinned at him and nodded. "I found a book in my Lord's library about it. I have been dying to try it out on you."

"Well, I am glad that I am the beneficiary of your studies," Roxie cooed as he took her nipple back into his mouth and it caused a jolt to roll through her body. She rested her hand on his chest, pushed him over and straddled him. She leaned forward and her breast skimmed the surface of his chest. His arms went around her waist and his lips parted, his tongue searched out hers and as she deepens the kiss the desire between the two of them began to build as she swirled her hips and moved in circles against his pelvis. He groaned a guttural cry into her mouth as he pressed her hips harder against him.

Roxie broke the kiss and began to kiss her way down his neck to the hard muscles of his chest. She licked his flat nipple, he moaned softly on an indrawn breath. She swallowed as excitement coursed through her and this time she gently, sucking the hard nub, his whole body jerked; then she kissed her way to his navel and then she slid between his legs and gently pushed them further apart. She kissed him knee, then up the inside of his thigh and then she took him into her mouth and his hips involuntarily thrust forward as he moaned loudly, "Oh by the Maker help me," as his head fell back and his eyes closed in sensual rapture.

She licked, sucked, and teased him with her lips, tongue and hand until she felt him begin to tense and she then pulled away, "Oh sweet Andraste….where did…"

"You aren't the only one that can read," Roxie mewed.

He grinned at her and murmured, "Thank the Maker for that." He rolled her over, slipped between her legs, gripped her hips and drew her to him. She raised her hips up to meet him, and in one quick movement he entered her. "Oh Roxie, I have dreamed of being inside you again for a year," he said as he slowly started to move inside her. "You feel incredible," he moaned into her ear. At first he began to move in long, slow thrusts, but as she wrapped her legs around his waist so that she can take him in deeper his pace picked. He moaned into her throat and ear, "Roxie, my Love," over and over again like a prayer as he worshiped her body with his. She arched her back as her hips pushed forward against him. Her body tensed at the same time his did and they rode the wave together as she called out his name again and again. He collapsed against her; buried his face in her neck as he kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Roxie. I will always love you."

"I love you too, Reece, always and forever," she whispered in his ear.

Over the next several hours they eat, sipped wine and talked about their year apart from each other. They made their way over to the sofa and curled into each other's arms. He told her about being a Chevalier and the Lord that he had swore to serve and protect. She told him about being a Warden and killing darkspawn. He was quiet for a moment and then said, "Tell me about Wyatt."

She nearly choked on her wine, "What?"

"My grandfather had mentioned that you had been spending a lot of time with him and I can tell by the way that he looks at you that he loves you…"

"He has never made such a declaration," Roxie interrupted.

Reece smiled at her, "I know what a man in love looks like, Rox, and it's easy to see how much he loves you. It is also easy to see that you care for him, too." She started to protest, but he gently placed a finger over her mouth. "It's okay, Love. We have been apart for a year and we both know that tonight is the exception; that we can never have a life together. I don't want you to live your life holding out for something that can never be. I don't want you to be alone. I want you to find love again. You deserve to have love and happiness in your life."

She stared into his eyes for a long moment as she pushed back the tears and finally said, "I will never love anyone the way that I love you."

He smiled at her drew her against his chest and whispered into her hair, "Same here, my love, same here."

**xxXxx**

Wyatt sat on the battlements of the Denerim Compound and as he watched the sun rise he replayed the scene from last night once again over in his mind - Roxie as she leaped into his arms, Reece's hands in her hair, Reece's sultry voice as he told her that being with her one last time was worth the risk, Reece's lips on the side of her neck – it had been more then he could stand. He had quickly made his way back to the Compound only to be further affronted with a note from the King stating that Roxie would be detained at the Palace for the evening due to a private family matter. Is that what they are calling their little tryst; a "private family matter"? The King…his King was in on this little conspiracy. Wyatt had liked AJ and he thought AJ had liked him. The King had always been so warm and welcoming at all of the functions that he had accompanied Roxie too. He hated to admit it, but it hurt that AJ had helped organize this little rendezvous between the star-crossed lovers.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. How could he have been so stupid to allow himself to fall in love with her? He knew from the day that she had been conscripted that she was in love with another man, but he had hoped that time would ease the bonds of love and he had thought that that it had. Her eyes always seemed to light up and sparkle when she looked at him. Her voice seemed to always have an extra sweet lilt to when she said his name. When she was in his arms she would just melt into him like she was made for him and her lips were always yielding, passionate and hungry for him. And the way that she trembled and signed when he touched her he didn't think could be faked. Was he just someone that she had used to try and forget Reece? Was he someone to just pass time with until her next illicit date with Reece? She had never declared that she had feelings for him, but he thought that he sensed that she did. He had believed that she was sincere, but maybe he was just fooling himself.

"I thought I might find you up here." Wyatt turned to see Mirima as she entered the walkway.

"I came up here to be alone," Wyatt grumbled.

Mirima looked Wyatt up and down as she retorted, "You look like hell. Have you been up here all night?"

Wyatt glared at her, but said nothing. She sat down beside him, leaned back against the wall and handed him a mug of coffee. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"NO!" He snapped.

She didn't reply. She just sat with him, sipped her coffee as they watched the sun climb higher in the sky and the Compound started to come alive with activity. The early risers were already in the sparring ring training, the cooks were in the yard gathering up eggs and just as the guard shift was about to change at the main gate Roxie walked into the Compound. Wyatt bent forward and watched her progress across the courtyard. She was dressed in a court dress and a servant followed behind her as he carried her armor toward her quarters.

Mirima eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing. Wyatt tracked her movements until she had gone inside and then leaned back against the wall again.

"Not talking about isn't going to make the problem go away," Mirima finally said.

Wyatt let out a long sign, "I don't even know where to begin."

"How about the beginning," Mirima said.

So he told her about what he had heard and saw at the recess. She was quiet for a moment and then replied, "So you heard him say that being with her one last time was worth the risk, but you didn't wait to hear her reply? Wyatt you have no way of knowing if anything happened between them. She could have turned him down."

Wyatt shook his head, "No, you didn't see her face when she realized it was him. You didn't see the way she leaped into his arms. There is no doubt in my mind what happened between the two of them last night and there is no doubt that she still loves him."

Mirima was silent for a long moment and then she said, "Wyatt, I have seen the way that she looks at you. I have seen the way she lights up when you come into a room. I have heard the way she talks about you when you are not around –it's with love and pride. She may not know it herself yet, but she does love you."

Wyatt looked at her with a shocked expression. She smiled, "You don't see it because you are too close to the situation, but you could ask anyone who has traveled with the two of you and they will tell you the same thing."

"But Reece…"

She held up her hand to silence him, "I am not saying that she doesn't have feelings for Reece. He was her first love and from what I have gathered her first lover. A girl never completely gets over her first love. He will always be a part of her because he was the first person that she gave herself to completely."

Wyatt raised an eye brow and said, "Is this your version of pep talk?"

Mirima smiled, "Yes! Wyatt, just because Reece will always be her first love, that doesn't mean that he will be her greatest love."

Wyatt nodded, but didn't say anything so she continued, "It is my understanding that Reece is on the run from the Templars. Obviously, this trip is a one-time thing. They were pulled apart very abruptly. This visit might be what she needs to bring closure to the relationship so that she can put the past behind her and move forward with you."

"You think so?" Wyatt asked.

Mirima nodded as she stood up. "She loves you, Wyatt. You just need to be patient, put your stupid jealous aside, continue to do what you have been doing and she will realize that the man that has stood beside her and supported her is the man that she truly loves."

"Stupid jealousy? You didn't see him with his hands all over her?" Wyatt retorted.

"Is that all that you got out of that little talk? Didn't you hear a word I said? If you overreact to this Wyatt you will push her away. Whatever happened between Reece and her last night will be eating her up today with guilt because she loves you, but if you come off as the scorned wannabe lover you will drive a wedge between the two of you."

"Somehow I doubt that she will be feeling guilty about being with her '_first love'," _Wyatt replied sarcastically.

"Oh really," Mirmia pointed down at the training yard. "When was the last time you saw Roxie in the training yard before she has at least three helpings of breakfast."

Wyatt looked down in the training yard. There she was with both of her blades in hand as she danced, twirled, kicked and stabbed at the training dummy. She looked deadly and beautiful as she repeatedly worked the dummy over with her blades and feet.

Wyatt smiled as Mirima said, "That my friend is a woman working out some issues. Give her time." Mirima left him alone again to watch the woman that he loved work over the training dummy. He would try to follow Mirima's advice…but just then the image of Reece's lips on her neck flashed across his mind and he felt the jealousy rise again. He stared down at Roxie and he tried very hard to push it back down.


End file.
